


Во Тьме

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Post-2a season, Psychology, Romance, Sex, Unhumans, Vaginal Sex, good!Hydra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Когда началось землетрясение, все покинули крепость, оставив Скай, Трипа и Рейну в храме. Однако Щ.И.Т. вернулся туда отнюдь не первым.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст в первоначальном варианте выкладывался на форуме по Агентам Щ.И.Та  
> не бечено!

Город все еще сотрясался. Песок и выжженные солнцем камни падали на мостовые, пугая прохожих и вызывая хаос. Из переулка, куда сумела оттащить его Кара, Уорду открывался великолепный вид на происходящее. Сотни мечущихся людей, беспорядок, разрушения... Все ничего, если бы дышать не было так трудно. Вскинув голову, он немного приподнял бинт, который прижимал к сочащимся кровью ранам. Выглядело все достаточно неплохо. А если вытащить пули в самое ближайшее время, он еще и выживет. Да, одного у Мэй не отнять — преподавательского таланта. Кто бы мог подумать?  
  
Скай. Выстрелила. В него. Четыре. Раза. Уорд упорно пытался как-то осознать эту мысль. Выходило так себе. Скай. Улыбчивая, немного шумная, светлая... с этой ее ухмылочкой и саркастическими замечаниями. Нет, он, конечно, видел изменения, произошедшие с ней после падения «Щ.И.Т.» — из одежды исчезли яркие цвета, копну волос заменила практичная стрижка, мышцы обрели твердость, достигаемую только в тяжелых ежедневных тренировках, в голосе появилась каленая сталь, а из глаз пропала так завораживавшая его нежность и бесконечная вера в мир. Мэй превратила солнечный свет, который она излучала, в морозящую тьму, но что еще страшнее, она сделала из Скай убийцу.  
  
Но с этим можно работать.  
  
— Уорд! — голос Кары доносился до него словно сквозь подушку, и только тут Уорд понял, что едва не отключился. — Не засыпай!  
  
— Что ты узнала? — он тут же встряхнул с себя сонливость.  
  
— «Щ.И.Т.» ушел из эпицентра землетрясения — они отвели вертолеты и людей за город, но не ушли совсем. Такое чувство, будто они хотят что-то забрать оттуда, — быстро доложила бывший Агент 33, выверенными движениями поднимая бинт, чтобы, наконец, заняться его ранениями.  
  
Уорд прикусил губу, сдерживая стон боли, когда Кара принялась вытаскивать пули, позаимствованным у кого-то пинцетом, всеми силами стараясь отстраниться от дискомфорта и обдумать ситуацию. Коулсон собирался зачистить город, землетрясение — отличный вариант сделать все руками природы, он бы не стал держать агентов по близости, если только...  
  
— Если только кто-то из его людей не остался под обломками, — прошептал он вслух, быстро прикидывая варианты.  
  
— Что?.. — переспросила Кара, ненадолго отвлекшись от его ран.  
  
Но Уорд уже не обращал на нее внимания. Кто-то остался под обломками. Они бы не оставили никого из своих, Коулсон просто не позволил бы... Если только этот кто-то не спустился в город. А у кого в команде достаточно упрямства, чтобы настоять на своем, несмотря на приказы?..  
  
Губы Уорда растянулись в невольной улыбке.  
  
— Скай.  
  
***  
Ей что-то снилось. Что-то темное тянулось к ней сквозь стены. Обнимало, ласкало, баюкало. Отвлекало от боли, пронизавшей каждую клетку ее тела. Ее не хотелось просыпаться. Что-то было в ее окружении, что ее настораживало, даже не открывая глаз. Тело ломило. Руки и ноги словно налились металлом, а на кончиках пальцев, казалось, проскальзывают миниатюрные молнии.  
  
Скай попыталась открыть глаза. Один раз, другой. Все плыло, кровать — или на чем она там лежала? — словно выскальзывала из-под нее, а мир, казалось, все еще трясся.  
  
И она оставила попытки.  
  
***  
Уорд стоял за стеклом, наблюдая за девушкой, лежавшей в изоляционном блоке «Гидры», и в который раз радовался предусмотрительности своих предшественников. Верхи «Гидры» умели организовать работу. Стоило предъявить права на место Уайтхолла с должным количеством патронов в пистолете — и никто даже не подумал ему возразить. Полное и безоговорочное повиновение Кары, конечно, пошло только в плюс. Если у других «голов» и были возражения — они предпочли промолчать. Пока.  
  
Он оказался прав. Коулсон действительно кое-кого забыл под обломками. Как только Кара закончила приводить его в порядок, они вернулись в развалины и спустились в этот храм. Пришлось немного поплутать, но они все-таки обнаружили искомое. Небольшую комнату без единого угла с полуразрушенным постаментом, каким-то черным пеплом и Скай. Она лежала среди обломков изломанной куклой и хотя внешне не изменилась ни капли, что-то подсказывало ему, что вряд ли им удастся так легко отделаться.  
  
По возращении он приказал поместить Скай в изолированную камеру — не потому, что она могла нести какой-нибудь инопланетный вирус или какую-либо иную хрень — а потому, что успел убедиться — Скай не стоит предоставлять излишнюю свободу. По крайней мере, пока.  
  
Для начала нужно убедиться, что она в порядке. Врачи не диагностировали ничего серьезного: ушибы, гематомы, порезы, сотрясение мозга. Отсутствие сознания — скорее всего от сильного удара и, как подозревал Уорд, той самой трансформации, о которой почти без устали мог твердить отец Скай и Рейна. Кстати, надо будет озаботиться их поисками — эта парочка могла бы быть полезна. Особенно, если Рейна также изменилась. А она просто не могла упустить такой шанс.  
  
Потом стоит убедиться, что никто из новоприобретенных подчиненных не роет ему могилу. И вырыть могилку для них. Братскую. Не помешает убедиться, что его не разыщет гоп-команда во главе с Коулсоном. Хм... Пожалуй, этим стоит заняться немедленно.  
  
Прежде чем уйти, Уорд снова бросил долгий взгляд на Скай.  
  
Спи спокойно, принцесса. Скоро придется проснуться и познакомиться с новым миром.  
  
А он будет рядом.  
  
***  
Это место до безумия напоминало камеру Уорда на базе. Только это не база. Не подвал. И не совсем камера. Импровизированный изолятор — пуленепробиваемое стекло, простая, явно больничная койка со светло-голубым постельным бельем, безразличные, безликие предметы по другую сторону от стекла: какие-то стулья, медицинские столы, инструменты... И все бы ничего — Скай, наверное, могла бы почувствовать себя в безопасности, если бы не весьма характерный знак, частично видимый сквозь стекло.  
  
Гидра.  
  
Хвостатый головастик, как его когда-то обозвал Трип.  
  
Боже, Трип.  
  
Мгновения до потери сознания постоянно крутились в ее голове, словно заезженная пластинка, словно наказание: смотри, наблюдай, помни, помни, помни... Это ты виновата. Ради бога, это за ней Трип сунулся в тот каменный мешок. Потому что он был хорошим человеком и верным другом.  
  
За осознанием произошедшего заключение как-то отступило на задний план: забылись уроки Мэй, постоянное «всегда на чеку», «контролируй эмоции». Исчезло беспокойство за команду, за Коулсона, порядком потрепанного ее отцом, за Симмонс и Фитца, за Бобби и Хантера, наверняка попавших в самый эпицентр заварушки. Все стало каким-то чужим, когда пришлось признать, что Прорицатель действительно ее изменил.  
  
Скай чувствовала это. Чувство, как будто она взялась за оголенный провод, и ее продолжает трясти. Каждый вздох давался с усилием, словно она вдруг надышалась гелием. Тело казалось каким-то чужим, непослушным, слишком... слишком легким. Проснувшись, она первым делом оглядела себя и комнатушку, в которой ее содержали. Она видела ссадины, синяки, голова немного кружилась, но все это... было таким несущественным. Не таким ярким как невероятное ощущение власти, буквально пронизавшее все ее существо. Скай чувствовала, будто способна на все: плохое, хорошее — неважно, главное — она способна на великое.  
  
Из анализа более чем странных ощущений ей выдернул шум, открывающейся двери. Бросив короткий взгляд на вошедшего, Скай невольно замерла, сидя на кровати, и до дрожи в руках стиснула край койки, удерживая в себе желание вскочить с места и попытаться разбить стекло.  
  
«Помни о контроле», — всегда говорила Мэй. Отличный совет, наставник.  
  
Контроль.  
  
— Привет, — как ни в чем не бывало, поздоровался Уорд, ставя один из стульев напротив нее, в паре шагов от стекла. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Как будто тебя это действительно волнует, — скептично отозвалась Скай, невольно складывая руки на груди.  
  
— Почему это тебя так удивляет? — тяжело вздохнув, спросил Уорд, немного наклонившись вперед. — Неужели, учитывая все, что обо мне знаешь, это удивительно?  
  
— Дай-ка подумать... да! — резко ответила Скай. — Учитывая все, что я знаю, факт моего похищения и заключения, я имею право сомневаться в твоих мотивах.  
  
— Это не заключение, — спокойно заметил тот. — Это временная изоляция. Когда я спустился в храм, ты почти не пострадала, однако Прорицатель был разрушен, — при этих словах дыхание Скай сбилось, сила, которую она ощущала, затрепетала где-то глубоко внутри нее. — Что, как я думаю, означает, что та самая эволюция, о которой без устали говорил Кэл, все-таки свершилась.  
  
— Что это значит? — растеряв былую уверенность в голосе, пробормотала Скай.  
  
— Мои медики взяли пару анализов, пока ты была без сознания, — Уорд взмахнул рукой. — Конечно, у нас нет образцов твоих тканей до храма, но и без них можно сказать, что твое ДНК... оно другое.  
  
— Издеваешься? Другое? Так я теперь пришелец, да? — ярость и раздражение на Уорда едва не заставили Скай потерять контроль — она чувствовала, как нечто рвется из нее наружу, и, на мгновение опустив глаза, увидела, как мелкой дрожью затряслась кровать. К счастью, ей удалось восстановить дыхание и утихомирить быстро колотящееся сердце, прежде чем Уорд успел заметить ее замешательство. — Это — твоя правда?  
  
— Я не собираюсь лгать тебе, Скай, — мягко улыбнулся Уорд. — Это останется между нами неизменным. В остальном же... наши роли поменялись.  
  
— Что? Теперь ты будешь устанавливать правила и хлопать дверью, когда тебе не понравится мой ответ? — не удержалась от ехидства девушка. — Или будешь экспериментировать со мной?  
  
Уорд устало потер переносицу:  
  
— Скай, ты — не подопытный кролик. Чтобы с тобой не случилось там, в храме, а помогу тебе пережить это. А потом... кто знает? Может, ты поймешь, что мы не такие уж и разные.  
  
Услышав его последние слова, Скай замерла и подняла голову, посмотрев прямо в глаза Уорду. Тот весь разговор не сводил с нее пристального взгляда, словно пытаясь рассмотреть каждый сантиметр. В одну секунду все попытки Скай удержать нечто, прочно обосновавшееся внутри нее, все мысли, так пугавшие ее, вырвались наружу. Ее прошило дрожью от макушки до кончиков пальцев стоп, дыхание сбилось, а сердце зашлось в рваном ритме. Ладони вспотели и соскальзывали с края кровати, который стал для Скай опорой.  
  
— Ты притащил меня в логово фашистов, чтобы в очередной раз попытаться мне доказать, что я — такая же как ты?  
  
Стекло, заменявшее стены ее изолятора, завибрировало с постепенно нарастающим звоном, высоковольтные лампочки стали гаснуть, а затем вновь загораться, а следом затряслись и металлические предметы.  
  
— Скай... — с тревогой позвал ее Уорд, привстав со стула. — Успокойся.  
  
Однако его голос лишь усугубил ситуацию. Скай захлестнули эмоции: страх за друзей, ужас от смерти Трипа, боль потери, раздражение от присутствия Уорда, боязнь неизвестности... К горлу подступил комок, в глазах потемнело, а вокруг все взметнулось вверх.  
  
— Скай! — пытался дозваться ее Уорд. — СКАЙ!  
  
Скай зажала уши руками, пытаясь приглушить безумный шум, но безрезультатно.  
  
— Скай, ты можешь это контролировать! — во весь голос прокричал Уорд. — Скай! Сконцентрируйся на чем-нибудь! СКАЙ!  
  
Сжав голову ладонями, словно тисками, она закричала не в силах остановить свои — действительно свои — новые силы.  
  
— СКА-А-АЙ!!! — Уорд поднял руки, уворачиваясь от буквально взлетевших металлических инструментов и мебели.  
  
В следующую секунду взорвалось стекло, прежде ограничивавшее изолятор. Осколки разлетелись во все стороны, и Уорду только чудом удалось отделаться парой мелких царапин. Только бегло осмотрев свои повреждения, он понял, что все смолкло. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что Скай вся словно сжалась в комок на кровати и с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрела на валявшиеся вокруг осколки. Глубоко вздохнув, Уорд поднял свой стул, оказавшийся в другом конце импровизированной лаборатории, и поставил его на прежнее место. Что примечательно за это время Скай даже не попыталась уйти, хотя ее ничто не останавливало и, учитывая вновь открывшиеся обстоятельства, вряд ли кто-либо мог ее остановить.  
  
За дверью, каким-то чудом оставшейся на месте, раздавались крики, стук каблуков и длинные гудки сирены. Вскоре в комнату, с размаху распахнув дверь, ворвалась Кара.  
  
— Уорд, это...  
  
— Выйди и закрой дверь, — жестко приказал Уорд, даже не повернувшись к ней.  
  
Дождавшись, пока Кара выполнит его указания, он сел на стул и вновь посмотрел на Скай.  
  
— Итак, начнем сначала. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
***  
Она походила на дикого звереныша. Большие, широко распахнутые глаза, внимательно следящие за всем происходящим. Встрепанные волосы, которых уже несколько дней не касалась расческа. Немного бледная кожа и тени вокруг глаз. Скай лишь изредка поднималась с кровати: разминая ноги, она делала несколько приседаний, проходила вдоль стеклянной стены, по очереди сгибала и разгибала руки и пальцы, а затем вновь опускалась на койку, запрокинув голову и слегка прикрыв глаза, словно ускользая мыслями в какое-то иное, недоступное никому место.  
  
Ученые продолжали разбирать ее ДНК на мелкие детальки, пытаясь разобраться в природе мутации и источнике сил. Выходило так себе. Уорд запретил излишние контакты со Скай, стремясь ограничить не только ее шансы на побег, но и психологический ущерб. В то же время с ущербом физическим все было куда хуже. Новоприобретенным возможностям явно было тесновато в хрупком женском теле — разрушающие встряски происходили все чаще. Стоило Скай уснуть — несколько мгновений спустя все вокруг вновь заходилось тревожной дрожью. Во время ее бодрствования дела шли несколько лучше — Скай почти всегда могла удержать свою мощь под контролем. К сожалению, «почти» в данном случае — было ключевым словом.  
  
Уорд следил за ней по камерам. Их ежедневные разговоры приносили пока мало пользы — Скай больше злилась, чем слушала. Ей нужен толчок. Что-то ненавязчивое и, желательно, абсолютно правдивое...  
  
— Уорд? — раздались мягкие шаги Кары за спиной.  
  
Слегка повернувшись, он проследил за ее приближением. Надо отдать тому несчастному технику: ни следа шрамов. Идеальная смуглая кожа, карие глаза, тень улыбки на губах... Красиво. И абсолютно не привлекательно.  
  
— Хэй, красотка, — легко ухмыльнулся Уорд, вновь отворачиваясь к камерам. — Как ощущения?  
  
— Странно, — коротко ответила Кара. — Я слишком долго не помнила, кто я. Слишком долго носила чужое лицо.  
  
— Все вернется. Помнишь? Постепенно, — почти нараспев пробормотал Уорд.  
  
— Я все еще не поблагодарила тебя, — почти промурлыкала девушка, смущенно опустив глаза.  
  
— Ты делаешь это каждый день, просто помогая, — не поворачиваясь, возразил Уорд.  
  
— Грант, — мягко позвала его Кара.  
  
Как и всегда слыша свое имя, он раздраженно стиснул зубы. Недопустимо. Агент 33 узнала его слишком хорошо.  
  
— Что? — он все же обратил на нее свое внимание.  
  
— Лист и Штрукер интересуются, почему ты до сих пор не сообщил об одаренной, имеющейся в твоем распоряжении, — более деловым тоном доложила Кара.  
  
Упоминание самых ярых любителей сверхъестественных способностей в «Гидре» заставило Уорда немного напрячься.  
  
— Что им нужно?  
  
— Штрукер требует, чтобы ты доставил Скай к нему, — ответила ему Кара.  
  
— Пусть барон играется своими близнецами и молчит в тряпочку, — закатив глаза, отозвался Уорд.  
  
— Почему ты так ее защищаешь? — раздраженно поинтересовалась Кара. — Ее присутствие опасно для нас. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что «Щ.И.Т.» будет ее искать. Что она будет стремиться сбежать при первой же возможности. Что ее способности бесконтрольны и опасны, мы не можем контролировать их, — тут она понимающе усмехнулась. — Ты все еще хочешь ее, ведь так?  
  
— Это не твое дело, — как можно спокойнее заметил Уорд.  
  
— Неужели? — ядовито протянула та.  
  
В следующее мгновение ее лицо пошло рябью, трансформируясь, и перед ним оказалась Скай. Те же слегка полные губы, большие ясные глаза, мягкие, слегка вьющиеся волосы... Она протянула руку и легонько провела пальцем по его лицу, очерчивая линию челюсти.  
  
— Все еще хочешь доказать, что ты достаточно хорош для меня? — это был голос Скай до малейшего полутона, если бы не надменный тон.  
  
Резко вскинув руку, Уорд схватил Кару за предплечье и с силой сдавил. Та коротко вскрикнула и зашипела от боли. Дождавшись, пока она, наконец, следуя его безмолвному приказу, вернется к своему истинному облику, Уорд отпустил ее руку и почти нежно сжал шею.  
  
— Не надо меня проверять, Кара, — почти шепотом пробормотал он, прежде чем отпустить девушку. — Ступай.  
  
Дождавшись, пока она дойдет до двери, Уорд коротко бросил ей вслед:  
  
— И, дорогая, — Кара обернулась, — не делай так больше.  
  
***  
Это походило на одну из тех комедий, что они с Трипом смотрели в один из свободных вечеров. Главная героиня постоянно просыпалась не в своей теплой постели, а в каких-то странных местах, вроде мужского общежития или скамейки в парке, а потом долго и с приключениями добирается до отчего дома. Только вот Скай заснула в одной камере, а проснулась в другой.  
  
Конечно, это место куда меньше походило на камеру. Скорее... это была комната. Без окон, правда, но все же... Стены были какого-то светлого оттенка, высокие потолки — куда выше, чем на в комнатушках на базе, — кровать (то есть реально кровать, а не койка), шкаф, стол, стулья... Даже отдельная ванная. Все атрибуты нормальной жилой комнаты. Если бы не камеры слежения по периметру потолка Скай даже наверное поверила бы, что жизнь за стеклом у «Гидры» ей приснилась.  
  
Внутри шкафа обнаружилась одежда ее размера. Ничего необычного: джинсы, пара темных футболок и рубашек. Прихватив первые попавшиеся, Скай скользнула в ванную. Все просто до банальности: душевая кабина, раковина, унитаз, пара флаконов с шампунем и жидким мылом. Ни окна, ни классических широких вентиляционных труб. Ни камер. Что было просто невероятным проявлением уважения к личной жизни со стороны «Гидры». Наверняка, Уорд расстарался.  
  
Не удержавшись от раздраженного вздоха, Скай, все же, решила воспользоваться минутой и побыть действительно одной. Упершись руками в зеркало, она тяжело вздохнула и невольно усмехнулась, заметив, что оно сделано из пластика. Ну, да. Колюще-режущие предметы. Наверное, Уорд решил, что она решит перерезать себе вены.  
  
Не дождется.  
  
Открыв кран и быстро умыв лицо, Скай не удержалась от облегченного стона — только почувствовав влагу на своей коже, она поняла, насколько сильно ей хотелось помыться. Смыть с себя прикосновения этих ученых, микроскопические осколки стекла и вековую пыль инопланетного храма.  
  
Чуть ли не содрав с себя одежду, Скай скользнула в душевую кабину и тут же врубила напор наполную. Горячие струи воды обжигали кожу, Скай нещадно терла себя мягкой мочалкой и, если бы могла, — содрала бы с себя кожу — лишь бы избавиться от ощущения облепившей ее грязи. С малейшими частичками пыли в водосток стекало все, что ее беспокоило: появившиеся и абсолютно неуправляемые силы, неизвестно что преследующий Уорд, тревога за команду. Прикрыв глаза, Скай позволила себе раствориться в покое и умиротворении, которые дарило ощущение воды, стекающей по телу. Однако вскоре она заметила, что напор ослаб, и подняла руку к крану, попытавшись быстро исправить неполадку, но вместо этого вода перестала литься совсем. Подняв голову, Скай изумленно замерла. Струи воды плавно обтекали ее руку и, попав на стены кабины, быстрыми ручейками сбегали вниз. Стоило девушке убрать руку, вода тут же вернулась к естественному виду. Приподняв обе руки, Скай увидела, что вода, повинуясь движению ее пальцев, стала закручиваться в замысловатые косички и виться, словно локоны волос. Одернув руки, Скай отключила воду и на мгновение замерла, пытаясь осознать произошедшее.  
  
Ее силы ничто не спровоцировало: не было Уорда, который ее провоцировал, не было постоянно наблюдения, не было сотен мыслей и страхов, раздиравших ее на куски, она просто... Она управляла свой силой. А не сила ей.  
  
Взглянув на свои руки, Скай мягко усмехнулась. Возможно, для нее еще есть надежда.  
Облачившись в чистое, она вышла из ванной, встряхивая волосы, и тут же замерла, заметив нежданного гостя.  
  
— Уорд.  
  
Тот улыбнулся в ответ:  
  
— Скай.  
  
***  
Настороженность в ее взгляде вызывала лишь досаду. В памяти сразу всплывали моменты полные счастливых улыбок, смеха и безграничного доверия. Когда-то она была готова доверить ему свою жизнь не задумываясь. Ни на мгновение. Когда-то ему было позволено ее касаться. Проводить по плечам, сжимать в ладони руку, чувствовать сбившиеся дыхание, отводить за аккуратное ушко упавшие на лицо волосы и дышать. Дышать ее запахом, касаниями, улыбкой.  
  
Он все разрушил.  
  
Он.  
  
Не она.  
  
Принять это — равно и больно, и просто. Чувствовать — все равно, что незаживающая рана, которую он периодически с садистким удовольствием задевает, заставляя кровоточить, как напоминание: ты имел право. Ты мог дотрагиваться, обнимать, беспокоиться... целовать. Ты помнишь ее поцелуи? Сладкие и, в то же время, с легким привкусом отчаянья на губах? Дурманящие голову, сводящие с ума, и пробуждающие нечто... чуждое твоей тьме? Ты помнишь? Ты обязан помнить.  
  
Потому что иначе — ты — ничто.  
  
— Уорд.  
  
Короткое слово, а ощущается как пощечина. И как у Скай это выходит?  
  
— Скай, — ему всегда нравилось ее имя. И пускай она выбрала его сама. Оно очень точно отражает все, что есть она: невероятная, недостижимая, далекая, изменчивая и прекрасная, как небо.  
  
— А я на мгновение подумала, что больше тебя не увижу, — и как бы ни больно было слышать надежду в ее голосе, Скай абсолютно точно имеет на нее право. Пока.  
  
— Решил убедиться, что у тебя есть все, что нужно, — выдавив из себя улыбку, отозвался Уорд.  
  
— Это больше чем у меня было, — все также настороженно откликнулась девушка, неторопливо подойдя к кровати. — Полагаю, ты ждешь благодарности?  
  
— Только если она будет искренней, — честно признал он.  
  
— В таком случае, не буду тебя обманывать, — ехидно усмехнулась Скай.  
  
— Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно? — постарался остаться невозмутимым Уорд.  
  
— От тебя? Свобода, — тут же отозвалась она.  
  
— А из более материальных вещей? За исключением ноутбука, чтобы отправить какое-нибудь суперзашифрованное послание Коулсону, — поспешил уточнить он, предугадывая намерения девушки.  
  
— Пистолет был бы очень кстати, — резко напрягшись, ответила Скай, сжимая кулаки.  
  
По комнате пробежала мелкая дрожь.  
  
— Тебе он не нужен, — возразил Уорд. — Если ты попытаешь вынести дверь при помощи своих сил — а я думаю, ты попытаешься — мы вряд ли сможем противопоставить тебе что-то существенное. Но думаю, ты не станешь этого делать.  
  
— Это почему же?  
  
— Твоя сила достаточно разрушительна. Вряд ли кто-нибудь выживет после направленного удара. Особенно сейчас, пока ты не знаешь, как ее контролировать, — попытался спокойно разъяснить Скай ситуацию Уорд. — А ты не убийца.  
  
Скай видимо напряглась. Предметы в комнате мелко задрожали, выдавая ее волнение и попытки вернуть контроль над вновь расшалившимися силами.  
  
— Я бы поспорила с этим утверждением.  
  
Это сразу бросилось в глаза: ее взгляд. Холодный, усталый. Как у человека, прошедшего тысячи миль и видевшего слишком много. Не тот взгляд, который должен быть у Скай. Нет. Это мы тоже изменим.  
  
— Брось, Скай. Мы оба знаем, что такое быть агентом. Это не делает тебя убийцей, — возразил Уорд.  
  
— Я убила Трипа, — коротко произнесла Скай.  
  
И дрожь прекратилась.  
  
Уорд осмотрелся по сторонам, а затем обратил все свое внимание на Скай. Та замерла, изумленно глядя, на свои руки, расцветающие большими красными пятнами синяков. В ее широко раскрытых глазах застыл ужас и так и не пролившиеся слезы.  
  
В следующее мгновение она начала оседать на пол.  
  
Быстро метнувшись вперед, Уорд сумел смягчить падение, подхватив ее у самого пола. Только коснувшись Скай, он тут же ощутил мелкую дрожь, сотрясавшую ее тело словно бы изнутри.  
  
— ВРАЧА, БЫСТРО!!!  
  
***  
— Судя по всему множественные разрывы мелких сосудов. Она просто... разрушила себя изнутри. Мы уже начали разрабатывать технологию, которая бы помогла ей направлять свою силу, исходя из имеющихся данных, но это может занять месяцы.  
  
— У вас нет месяцев, — жестко проговорил Уорд, не глядя на отчитывавшегося медика. — Если результатов не появится в течение суток, в вашем отделе появится вакантное место. Вопросы?  
  
— Никаких, сэр, — сглотнув, ответил несчастный.  
  
Кара внезапно оказалась рядом, словно специально ждала момента.  
  
— Я пре...  
  
— Замолчи, пока я еще себя контролирую, — резко перебил ее Уорд. — Меня не интересует твое мнение относительно Скай. Думаю, ты это уже запомнила.  
  
— Тебе стоит остановиться и подумать, — возразила Кара.  
  
— Я уже подумал, и знаешь что? — Уорд перевел на нее тяжелый взгляд. — Мне кажется, тебе стало слишком комфортно работать. То, что я помогаю тебе, не значит, что ты можешь со мной спорить.  
  
— Мне казалось, мы — партнеры, — заметила она.  
  
— Мы — партнеры, пока ты не пытаешься быть моим психотерапевтом, — уточнил Уорд. — Они долго не живут.  
  
Кара поджала губы, не зная, как реагировать на откровенную угрозу.  
  
— Какие новости о «Щ.И.Те»? — сменил тон Уорд.  
  
— Стало немного сложнее получить информацию, — ответила она, чуть погодя. — Никто из наших агентов не смог проникнуть в организацию поближе к верхушке, но из того что удалась узнать через третьих лиц... Похоже, у Коулсона проблемы.  
  
— Мне нужно знать детали, — раздраженно отметил Уорд. — Желательно с видео и аудио материалами. Как можно быстрее.  
  
— Что ты задумал? — осторожно поинтересовалась Кара.  
  
Уорд вновь отвернулся в сторону, устремив взгляд на обмотанную медицинскими датчиками Скай, лежавшую за стеклом в медицинском отсеке.  
  
— Буду вербовать агента.  
  
***  
— Ты уверена, что никто тебя не заметил? — Уорд не отрывал взгляд от экрана планшета, раз за разом просматривая отснятые Карой материалы.  
  
— Я сработала чисто. Были небольшие проблемы с проникновением, но я сумела вырубить одного из механиков — наши люди убедились, что он не появится на базе, пока там буду я. Остальное было делом техники, — спокойно отозвалась Кара.  
  
— Значит, кто-то увел Рейну из-под носа у Коулсона... — негромко протянул Уорд. — Не человек?  
  
— Да. Судя по той информации, что мне удалось добыть, — согласно кивнула девушка. — Телепорт, судя по всему.  
  
— Было бы здорово поймать такого... Что говорит Лист по этому поводу? — он, наконец, по смотрел на Кару.  
  
— После того, как ты его послал, доктор Лист и барон предпочитают делать вид, что тебя не существует, — с сарказмом заметила Кара. — Но, похоже, они пытаются как-то его отследить.  
  
— Ладно, пускай сами играют наперегонки с Коулсоном, — коротко усмехнулся Уорд. — А что ты говорила насчет проблем?  
  
— О, тебе понравится, — широко улыбнулась та. — Его собираются кинуть.  
  
Уорд позволил себе довольную улыбку и заинтересованно подался вперед:  
  
— Правда? И кто же?  
  
— Барбара Морс.  
  
— Ха, — Уорд на мгновение замер, обдумывая ситуацию. — Очень любопытно. Жаль, что ты не раздобыла какое-нибудь видео, подтверждающее это, конечно...  
  
— Ты просмотрел не все файлы на флешке, — как бы между прочим заметила Кара.  
  
Уорд перевел взгляд на планшет, а когда вновь посмотрел на Кару, то не скрывал ни удивления, ни своего удовольствия.  
  
— Кара, я знаю, последние пару недель я, по твоему мнению, слишком отвлекся на Скай...  
  
— Она — твоя слабость, Уорд, — перебила его Кара. — И она тебя погубит. Да, она три пули в тебя выстрелила! Она никогда...  
  
— Четыре, — спокойно поправил ее он.  
  
— Что? — не понимающе переспросила Кара.  
  
— Она выпустила в меня четыре пули, как только представилась возможность, — уточнил Уорд. — Скай всегда была сильна своими принципами, и поменять ее убеждения... мне не дано, ты права — но мне и не нужно их менять.  
  
Кара все еще хмурилась, пытаясь уловить суть объяснений Уорда.  
  
— Мне нужно лишь показать ей пару свежих роликов из жизни ее друзей, ее семьи, — почти нараспев произнес тот, взглядом указав на планшет, — людей, которые, по ее мнению, будут искать ее, чтобы не случилось. И когда она поймет, что снова осталась одна, — Уорд глубоко вздохнул и слегка сощурился от удовольствия, — что ж... Я буду рядом, чтобы подставить плечо.  
  
***  
Ей принесли книги. Серьезно? Даже в школе она читала лишь после долгих нудных речей преподавателя, а теперь ей предлагают резко заделаться библиофилом?  
  
Эти люди — зло.  
  
Скай отбросила в сторону очередной сопливый романчик, который ей притащили, видимо, чтобы разнообразить пребывание здесь, и откинулась на подушку, уставившись в потолок.  
  
Она может уйти.  
  
Уорд прав, если... если она захочет, то они не смогут удержать ее. Хотя бы просто потому, что она разнесет весь штаб и еще пару кварталов в придачу. А столько невинных... Скай не может их себе позволить. Никакого сопутствующего ущерба. Никогда. Иначе она не лучше Уорда.  
  
В дверь ее «тюрьмы» постучали, а затем в комнату вошел Уорд.  
  
Помяни черта.  
  
— Скай.  
  
Похоже, он считал это чем-то вроде традиции: никакого приветствия, никакого предисловия, всего лишь ее имя. Как будто этого достаточно.  
  
— Если ты принес мне еще одну книжку, я тебя убью, — Скай вернулась к разглядыванию потолка.  
  
Краем глаза она увидела усмешку на губах Уорда и прекрасно слышала короткий смешок, а затем он взял единственный в комнате стул и поставил его напротив кровати, хоть и несколько в отдалении, словно пытаясь создать иллюзию стекла между ними.  
  
— Пришел полюбоваться моей тюрьмой? — ее голос еле заметно дрогнул к концу фразы — Скай отчаянно пыталась держать себя в руках, что раньше великолепно давалось, даже в присутствии Уорда. Особенно в присутствии Уорда. Но, как оказалось, не так-то просто оказаться по ту сторону стекла.  
  
— Это даже близко не тюрьма, Скай, — спокойно ответил Уорд. — Скорее апартаменты. Все лучше, чем коробка два на четыре метра, в которую заперли меня вы.  
  
— Ну, я же не поехавший мозгами психопат-убийца, предавший всех, кто был к нему близок, — тем же нарочито наглым тоном отозвалась Скай, наконец, посмотрев на собеседника.  
  
Уорд ни на мгновение не потерял контроль. Слегка наклонившись вперед, он с ухмылкой поинтересовался:  
  
— Мне казалось, мы уже прошли этап взаимных оскорблений.  
  
— Я его пропустила. Все веселье досталось, Коулсону, — с наигранным сожалением ответила Скай.  
  
Он снова улыбнулся, на пару мгновений отвел от нее взгляд, но вскоре тут же продолжил внимательно следить за ее лицом.  
  
— Тогда не буду лишать тебя этого удовольствия, — искренне веселясь, сказал Уорд.  
  
Это было странно. Скай казалось, что тот начнет юлить, убеждать в чем-то, говорить о том, как они на самом деле похожи, о том, что для них еще не все потеряно... Но Уорд этого не делал. Он не угрожал. Не убеждал. Он просто говорил. Припомнились слова Коулсона: «Не доверяй ему. Ни на секунду», но почему-то... Уорд не сказал ничего, о чем бы она сама не подумала.  
  
— Почему ты это делаешь? — нахмурившись, спросила она.  
  
— Что? — непонимающе уточнил Уорд.  
  
— Говоришь со мной?  
  
Он замолчал, очевидно, пытаясь понять, что именно она хотела услышать, немного подался вперед, складывая руки на коленях, а затем ответил:  
  
— Тебе кажется, что я не должен?  
  
— Я задала вопрос.  
  
— Я задал в ответ.  
  
Скай понимающе хмыкнула, резко села на кровати лицом к Уорду и принялась открыто его разглядывать. Он был другим. До того он был... живым, настоящим. Он улыбался, хмурился, иногда смеялся. И у него был тот его уверенный взгляд, после которого Скай начинало казаться, что все действительно будет хорошо, какая бы хреновая ситуация на самом деле не развилась. Она хорошо помнила, как он учил ее драться: как сжимать кулак, как отводить плечо, как закрыть лицо от удара... Позднее, с Мэй, Скай поняла, что если бы — если бы — ничего не случилось, она бы куда быстрее приобрела свои боевые навыки, потому что Уорд... он учил ее выживать. А Мэй учила выполнять приказы. Сейчас Уорд словно стал более... нет, не мужественным, этого ему всегда хватало... более гибким. Раньше это тоненькой нитью прослеживалось по его действиям: небольшая мужская грубость, но ничего более. Он не казался опасным. Теперь же Скай казалось, что на его лбу весит неоновая табличка «Не приближайся — убьет». Ее тело постоянно потряхивало от силы, которая то и дело стремилась выбраться наружу, но даже сквозь эту, уже почти привычную дрожь, она ощущала излучаемую им... опасность? Стоило, хоть ненадолго задержать взгляд и заглянуть в его глаза, что-то внутри испуганно дергалось в порыве немедленно сбежать. В Уорде после не было ничего живого, ничего настоящего. А у тьмы, что застыла в глубине его глаз, не было ни имени, ни цели.  
  
— Значит, теперь ты будешь просто выворачивать мои вопросы наизнанку и возвращать их обратно, — наконец, проговорила Скай. — Отлично, сыграем. Я могу делать это вечно.  
  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы играть с тобой, Скай, — мягко, с легким преддыханием выдохнул ее имя Уорд. — А чтобы помочь.  
  
— Ты мне ничем не поможешь, — уверенно отозвалась она.  
  
Уорд слегка наклонил голову, будто рассматривал одну из забавных диковинок Фитца в лаборатории. От знакомого движения Скай невольно напряглась и сжала ладони, удерживая эмоции внутри себя.  
  
— Неужели? — не согласился Уорд с ней. — Ты растеряна. Новые силы, новые возможности разрывают твое естество изнутри, и ты боишься, — последние слова он почти шептал, — боишься отпустить себя. Боишься дать себе волю, — он поднялся со стула и прошелся по комнате, даже не обратив внимания на то, как невольно напряглась, ожидая его приближения, Скай. Или сделал вид, что не обратил.– Боишься себя. И так ты хочешь жить дальше? В изоляторе? В одинокой лачуге вдали от цивилизации? Сомневаюсь, что вдруг решишь пойти по пути Далай-ламы.  
  
— У себя контролирую, — напряженно заметила Скай.  
  
— О. Как там любимая присказка Мэй? Ты контролируешь эмоции, а не они — тебя? Или нет... — он карикатурно нахмурился. — Там было гораздо короче, верно? Контроль. Она так любит это повторять...  
  
— Она отделала тебя как котлету, — ядовито протянула Скай.  
  
— Не стоит списывать со счетов элемент удачи, — спокойно отозвался Уорд. — Я был несколько самоуверен и допустил пару... неудачных замечаний.  
  
— А, значит, так это называется, — усмехнулась девушка.  
  
— Тебе не стоит ждать кого-то из команды.  
  
Внезапно уверенное утверждение Уорда заставило Скай разом напрячься. Тем временем он скользнул рукой за пазуху и вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки небольшой планшет. Быстрым движением разблокировав экран, Уорд вновь поднял глаза на нее.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что увидела, — он протянул планшет.  
  
Немного помедлив, Скай встала, взяла его в руки и запустила открытый видео-файл.  
  
Лучше бы она этого не делала.  
  
***  
Уорд заметил это только потому, что не сводил с нее взгляда. Глаза Скай на несколько мгновений засияли ярким светом, который так его очаровывал, но затем мучительно медленно погас. Черты ее лица будто бы заострились, как от тяжелой лихорадки, а кожа выцвела на несколько тонов буквально на глазах. Дыхание Скай стало несколько шумным и прерывистым — она со свистом втягивала воздух ртом, будто задыхаясь. А затем это отразилось в ее глазах.  
  
Разочарование.  
  
Боль.  
  
Оглушающие, гнетущие, разрывающие изнутри. Он словно вернулся в то злополучное кафе в Лос-Анджелесе и заново услышал из ее уст ядовитое «Хайль, Гидра».  
  
Планшет зашелся быстрой дрожью в ее руках и в следующее мгновение рассыпался на части. Все вокруг тут же отреагировало на свободно изливающуюся в пространство силу: мебель затряслась, с потолка посыпалась мелкая крошка пыли, и все здание, казалось, вот-вот сложится, как карточный домик.  
  
Уорд осторожно потянулся к Скай в успокаивающем жесте.  
  
— Скай.  
  
Она не отрывала взгляда от своих рук, которые то сжимала в кулаки, то поднимала к голове, прижимая ладони к ушам, словно пытаясь таким образом защититься от его слов. Амплитуда толчков, сотрясавших все кругом, продолжала нарастать.  
  
— Скай, ты убьешь не только себя и меня — хотя последнее, полагаю, тебя порадует — но и кучу совершенно невиновных людей, — медленно придвигаясь поближе к девушке, проговорил Уорд.  
  
Она не обращала на него внимания: с абсолютно потерянным взглядом Скай, казалось, вообще не замечала творящегося вокруг хаоса.  
  
— Они не могли... Они не бросили меня...  
  
— Скай, ты видела сама: Коулсону и остальным, — Уорд глубоко вздохнул, — мягко говоря, не до тебя.  
  
Толчки усилились, и он едва не потерял равновесие, однако сумел устоять на ногах, оказавшись в непосредственной близости от девушки. Осторожно протянув руку, Уорд с опаской прикоснулся к щеке Скай, в который раз заворожено отметив удивительную нежность ее кожи.  
  
Едва почувствовав прикосновение, Скай замерла, слегка приоткрыв рот, будто от удивления, и в этот же момент все кругом замерло. Уорд не отводил взгляда от Скай, ожидая новой вспышки, но ее не последовало: мебель не тряслась, стены не осыпались, а пол не уходил из-под ног. Когда Скай подняла на него взгляд, он не смог сдержать улыбки...  
  
И в следующее мгновение резко пролетел через всю комнату, всем телом приложившись об стену. Воздух тут же покинул его легкие, в глазах потемнело от резкого удара головой, а рот наполнился пряным вкусом крови. Мешком свалившись на пол, Уорд какое-то время боялся шевелиться, опасаясь переломов, которые могли возникнуть из-за удара, однако затем все же поднял руку, что стереть кровь, тоненькой струйкой сбегавшей из уголка рта. Тело болело и яростно протестовало против каких-либо активных движений, даже столь невинных, но Уорд все же посмотрел на Скай.  
  
Она снова с ошеломленным видом смотрела на свои руки, которыми явно намеревалась всего лишь заставить его отойти. Что ж. Заставила.  
  
Словно почувствовав его внимание, Скай оторвалась от разглядывания и проговорила:  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу.  
  
Уорд грустно усмехнулся:  
  
— Я смогу с этим жить.  
  
И изменить — тоже смогу.  
  
***  
Когда дверь в комнату распахнулась, Скай сначала на автомате схватила полетевшую в ее сторону вещь, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась теплой курткой, и лишь потом подняла глаза. В дверях стоял Уорд. Под его глазами залегли тяжелые тени, было видно, что он старается глубоко не вдыхать, оберегая ребра, явно все еще нуждающиеся в покое после последнего визита к ней.  
  
— Одевайся.  
  
— Неужели ты меня отпускаешь? — усмехнулась Скай.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь — я тебя не держу, — он развел руками.  
  
— Сколько бы раз ты это не повторил, я тебе не поверю, — отозвалась Скай.  
  
— Ты остаешься здесь, потому что понимаешь, что в нынешней ситуации в случае твоего побега мне не понадобиться много времени на твое возвращение. Ты знаешь, что ты опасна.  
  
— Тебе стоит вспоминать об этом почаще, — язвительно проговорила девушка. — Или ты соскучился по боли?  
  
— Не так сильно, как тебе хотелось бы, — в тон ей ответил Уорд. — Или ты перестала просыпаться по ночам от того, что здание ходит ходуном?  
  
Скай бросила взгляд на обломки штукатурки, обвалившейся сегодня ночью, после очередного «землетрясения», а потом снова сжала в руках брошенную ранее куртку.  
  
— И все же? Куда ты меня отправляешь?  
  
— Думаю, нам пора прогуляться. Только ты и я, — Уорд качнулся на месте, смахивая с рукавов невидимые пылинки.  
  
— Куда? — с нажимом повторила Скай.  
  
— Небольшая экскурсия. Пора объяснить тебе, чем мы тут собственно занимаемся.  
  
— Можешь не утруждаться: я знаю историю «Гидры».  
  
— «Гидры», которую ты знала, больше нет, — резко отозвался Уорд в ответ на колкость и кивнул на куртку. — Давай. Одевайся. Нас ждет самолет.  
  
***  
Она по-прежнему завораживала одним легким движением руки. Всего лишь убрав упавший на глаза локон волос. А он уже приворожен. Цепляется взглядом за миндалевидный разрез глаз, аккуратный носик, идеально ровную линию губ, тонкую шею, на которой при малейшем повороте головы проявляется очертание пульсирующих венок, волосы, немного напоминающие по цвету плитки горького шоколада, которые мама считала нужным дарить им на рождество в детстве в приступе сентиментальности, не иначе.  
  
Вот так просто. Одним движением.  
  
Хорошо, что она не осознает всей своей власти над ним.  
  
Хорошо.  
  
— Куда мы летим? — после почти часа молчания, наконец, спрашивает у него Скай.  
  
— В одно очень уединенное место. Про него не знает ни «Гидра», ни «Щ.И.Т.» Там достаточно пространства, чтобы ты смогла тренироваться и в то же время осталась не замеченной.  
  
— Неужели никого не смутит внезапная сейсмическая активность? — усмехнулась она.  
  
— Нет. Для этого района это... если не характерно, то не невозможно, — спокойно ответил Уорд. — Я все проверил.  
  
— Ты просто меняешь место моего заключения, — устало закатила глаза девушка.  
  
Ладно. Он не святой. И похоже, его чаша терпения слегка... полна.  
  
— Скай, — раздраженный тон Уорда заставил ее перевести на него взгляд и настороженно замереть. — Я. Не. Тюремщик. На тебе ни наручников, ни кандалов, ни иных удерживающих или блокирующих устройств. По правде говоря, я думаю, при желании, ты могла бы разнести этот самолет еще на взлете и спокойно слинять к своей любимой команде.  
  
— Мы неизвестно где, на высоте в несколько тысяч футов. Ты хочешь, чтобы я выпрыгнула прямо сейчас? — язвительно поинтересовалась Скай, не выдержав и поднявшись с сиденья.  
  
Уорд медленно поднялся на ноги, не отводя от нее взгляда. Открыл отделение для багажа и вытащил оттуда рюкзак с парашютом, который бросил Скай. Та на автомате поймала его, внимательно оглядела, а затем вновь посмотрела на Уорда каким-то невероятно удивленным взглядом.  
  
— Вперед, — мягко кивнул в сторону шлюза Уорд. — Я поговорю с пилотом — он снизится на безопасную для прыжка высоту.  
  
Скай смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
Своими невероятными глазами.  
  
— Если ты захочешь.  
  
Девушка еще несколько секунда напряженно всматривалась в его лицо, стремясь углядеть нечто, совершенно точно недоступное Уорду, а затем бросила рюкзак обратно, ему в руки.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу вернуться к Коулсону и ребятам, — она вновь села в кресло напротив него, на этот раз забравшись в него с ногами. — Они меня похоронили.  
  
— Они спрятали тебя от «настоящего» «Щ.И.Та», — проговорил Уорд, убирая парашют назад. — Только произнеся вслух, я понял, как это по-идиотски звучит.  
  
— Не смешно. Ребята... они не станут возобновлять поиски, потому что всегда будет что-то... что будет важнее, чем пропавший агент, — с хорошо понятной горечью огрызнулась Скай.  
  
— Меня признавали мертвым раз пять... или шесть. И всякий раз моему возвращению радовались. Минут пять, — скептично отозвался Уорд, опускаясь в свое сиденье. — А потом я получал новое задание.  
  
— Ты меня утешаешь, что ли? — возмущенно воскликнула Скай, взмахнув руками.  
  
— Я тоже был агентом, забыла? — фыркнул Уордом. — И я сделал для «Щ.И.Та» гораздо больше, чем я когда-либо сделал для «Гидры» за свое пребывание двойным агентом. Я понимаю их мотивы.  
  
На какое-то время повисла напряженная тишина.  
  
— Ты их оправдываешь, — с удивлением констатировала Скай, обхватив колени руками, из-за чего стала казаться еще более хрупкой.  
  
Как диковинный цветок.  
  
— Я понимаю Коулсона. Сейчас лучше, чем когда-либо, — задумчиво ответил Уорд на невысказанный вопрос «почему». — Ты дорога для него. Гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. Но в отличие от него я бы не смог смириться с необходимостью оставить тебя.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Тебе легче думать, что я — бесчувственная скотина, Скай. Спешу разочаровать: это не так, — проговорил Уорд, слегка наклонившись в ее сторону. — Я за тобой вернулся.  
  
...  
  
— Лучше б не возвращался.  
  
***  
Когда самолет высадил Скай с Уордом посреди какого-то леса, она, в принципе, перестала понимать, что происходит. Уорд вел себя... странно. Не только сегодня, с самого начала. С того самого момента, как Скай увидела его по другую сторону стекла в чертовом больничном пункте «Гидры». Он не давил на нее, не пытался опять внушить ей ерунду типа «мы не такие разные», «мы похожи», «в конце концов, мы будем вместе». Уорд словно... снова пытался быть ее другом. Как будто охотник, подбирающийся к дикому зверю, готовому кинуться при малейшем неосторожном движении. И хотя в чем-то это, конечно, льстило, но...  
  
— Где мы? — снова спросила Скай, наблюдая за Уордом, методично проверяющим заполненный снаряжением походный рюкзак.  
  
— В глуши, — спокойно отозвался он.  
  
— Я заметила. Что это за место? — настаивала на ответе Скай.  
  
— Кое-какая личная собственность, — вскидывая рюкзак на плечо, ответил Уорд. — Идем.  
  
Утоптанной тропинки нигде видно не было. Уорд вел ее по каким-то своим ориентирам, уверенно лавируя между раскидистыми кустарниками и высокими деревьями. Скай быстро смотрела по сторонам, запоминая путь, но, честно говоря, немного сомневалась, что сумеет сама найти обратную дорогу. Уорд, очевидно, заметил ее метания, тихо ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал. Вообще, он вел себя несколько беспечно, практически не следя за ней, и Скай представилась уже ни одна возможность убежать, однако она ими почему-то не воспользовалась. Хотя и сама не могла объяснить почему. Или могла?..  
  
Потому что Уорд был прав. Наверное. Та сила, что она обрела в храме... Скай чувствовала, как она меняет ее. Как буквально перестраивается каждая молекула в ее теле. Эта сила текла в крови, наполняла легкие, зудела под кожей и искрила на кончиках пальцев. Казалось, еще не много, один неосторожный толчок, одна короткая вспышка — и она вырвется наружу, разрушая все на своем пути. Но в то же время... Скай помнила, как сила повиновалась ей, следовала за ее желаниями, эмоциями, мыслями, а значит, контроль возможен. И чем скорее она сможет его обрести, тем скорее сможет убраться подальше от Уорда, который сейчас слишком похож на парня, в которого она когда-то влюбилась.  
  
За размышлениями Скай не сразу заметила, что Уорд остановился, и едва не налетела на него.  
  
— Ой.  
  
— Аккуратнее, — мягко отозвался он. — Мы пришли.  
  
Посмотрев в указанную им сторону, Скай увидела небольшой деревянный домик, спрятанный среди деревьев, кладку дров и место для костра перед ним.  
  
— Что это за место? — все-таки спросила она.  
  
— Когда-то, очень давно, здесь не было ничего из этого, — ответил Уорд. — Пока Гаррет не бросил меня тут одного, оставив ружье с парой патронов и собаку. Когда он вернулся, у меня были некоторые запасы, палатка и ужин в виде птиц, которых я умудрился подстрелить. Я поделился с ним планами, — он повернулся и посмотрел на Скай, — сказал, что хочу построить здесь домик. И он убедился, что у меня будет достаточно времени в одиночестве, чтобы осуществить желаемое.  
  
— Ты построил его сам? — удивилась Скай.  
  
— Не голыми руками, конечно, — пожал плечами он в ответ. — Идем. Внутри довольно неплохо.  
  
Он оказался прав. Внутри домик был не слишком большим — одна большая комната со столом, парой деревянных стульев, узкая лежанка вместо кровати и, к удивлению Скай, каменный камин, сложенный из больших камней самых разных мастей.  
  
— Уютно, — решила она сделать комплимент.  
  
— Спасибо, — бросил через плечо Уорд, принимаясь разбирать рюкзак: на свет показались консервы, полуфабрикаты в вакуумных упаковках, бумажные полотенца, посуда... небольшие мелочи необходимые для жизни вдали от цивилизации.  
  
— Почему ты привез меня сюда? — спросила Скай, немного погодя.  
  
— Тебе нужно научиться себя контролировать, — отозвался Уорд. — На базе «Гидры» ты постоянно защищалась, любая вспышка твоего гнева или просто резкая перемена настроения, даже кошмары — все, что угодно, вызывало резкий всплеск сейсмической активности...  
  
— Как много умных слов... — протянула Скай.  
  
— Пообщался с учеными, — ухмыльнулся тот. — С подачи Кары в моих лабораториях тебя называют Землетрясение.  
  
— Вау. Мне уже и прозвище дали? — распахнула глаза от удивления девушка. — Осталось только натянуть трусы из спандекса поверх костюма и спасти мир от межгалактической угрозы. Хотя, нет, погоди, — она взмахнула руками, — это же поле деятельности Мстителей! Тогда мне стоит найти себе относительно крупный город с кучей преступников и пересажать их за решетку.  
  
-Думаю, спандекс в этом плане лишний, — рассмеялся Уорд. — И это поле деятельности Бэтмена.  
  
— Да, ладно? — Скай села на один из стульев. — И как же ты прикажешь мне «обрести контроль»?  
  
— Я не приказываю, Скай, — уточнил он. — Я буду помогать. Чем смогу. В основном, советами.  
  
— Под мастера Йоду косишь? — невольно улыбнулась девушка.  
  
— Как много ассоциаций ты можешь провести? — чисто из любопытства поинтересовался Уорд.  
  
Скай пожала плечами:  
  
— Не знаю. Много.  
  
Уорд понимающе хмыкнул, отложил в сторону пустой рюкзак и бросил взгляд на дверь:  
  
— Идем.  
  
***  
— В общем, мне объяснили это так, — Уорд неторопливо шел рядом со Скай. — Все в мире находится в состоянии вибрации: люди, животные, машины, природа. Это обусловлено постоянной вибрацией атомов и более мелких частиц. Ты, Скай, обладаешь способностью усиливать вибрацию, направлять ее движение. Но из-за того что ты не контролируешь силу и направление воздействия, атомы начинают вибрировать в противоположном направлении и... все рушится.  
  
— Как поэтично, — фыркнула та в ответ.  
  
— Тебе нужно научиться чувствовать вибрацию вокруг себя и четко представлять, что ты получишь в итоге. И все сработает, — улыбнулся Уорд.  
  
— Тебе в одиннадцать письмо с совой не прилетало? — язвительно поинтересовалась Скай. — Вещаешь прям, как Дамблдор.  
  
— Скай, если тебе неинтересно, — Уорд развел руками, — вперед. Выруби меня — и дуй в любом наиболее приглянувшемся направлении. Но я бы предпочел восток — до города всего лишь пара сотен километров. Я тебя не удерживаю.  
  
Уорд явно видел, как она сомневается. Видел, как Скай постоянно осматривается по сторонам, выбирая кратчайший путь отступления, переводит взгляд на него, оценивая свои силы и прикидывая наиболее удачный способ вырубить его, приложив минимум усилий. Видел, как часть нее хочет остаться.  
  
И она осталась.  
  
— И... Что ты мне предлагаешь сделать? — наконец спросила она.  
  
Отвернувшись от Скай, Уорд постарался скрыть довольную ухмылку.  
  
— Видишь, бутылки там, у дерева? — он указал вдаль, на ряд стеклянной тары, когда-то служившей ему мишенью для пристрелки из винтовки. — Разбей их.  
  
— Откуда здесь бутылки? — замерев, уточнила Скай.  
  
— Здесь Гаррет учил меня стрелять, — спокойно отозвался Уорд. — Давай.  
  
Все еще сомневаясь, Скай отвернулась и встала лицом к висящим на веревках бутылкам. Те болтались при сильных порывах ветра почти в двух сотнях метров от них, периодически сталкиваясь, отчего звон эхом разносился по небольшом лесу. Прикрыв глаза, она подняла руку. Черты ее лица смягчились, исчезла напряженная морщинка между бровями, уголки губ немного вздернулись вверх, из-за чего исчез даже намек на враждебность — Скай словно излучала еле заметный свет, заставлявший ее кожу сиять. Уорд точно знал, в какой момент у нее получилось: Скай задержала дыхание, явно ошеломленная новыми ощущениями, а затем распахнула глаза.  
  
Над деревьями, постепенно нарастая, разнесся мелодичный звон. Уорду был хорошо знаком этот звук — именно он появлялся, стоило столкнуть пару стеклянных бутылок. Спустя пару мгновений приятная мелодия прервалась гораздо менее благозвучным звуком бьющегося стекла.  
  
Скай медленно обернулась.  
  
— Как это было? — тихо спросил Уорд.

Сейчас ее ответ был действительно важен. Плевать, что они говорили друг другу до этого момента: сарказм, обвинения, — все должно было начаться здесь и сейчас. Нечто, не имеющее отношение к их прошлому, по-настоящему важное, значительное, нечто, что они разделили друг с другом, — вот что происходило сейчас. Либо Скай сможет справиться со своим желанием называть его «врагом» и вновь сделает шаг к доверию, либо предпочтет ненависть и вражду. Ее выбор. Но если она...  
  
— Это было... — Скай облизнула сухие губы, — ... потрясающе. Я... я почувствовала это. Воздух, землю, деревья... как они откликались на мои желания, — Скай опустила взгляд, неверяще разглядывая свои руки. — Я чувствую... не колебания, как ты говорил, или вибрацию, больше похоже, на то, что я просто чувствую... все. И мне достаточно... — она протянула руку в сторону валунов, лежавшие неподалеку, и те, явно повинуясь ее воле, затряслись, скатываясь вниз по небольшому склону, а несколько более мелких и вовсе рассыпалось мелкой крошкой.  
  
Уорд заворожено наблюдал за демонстрацией силы Скай. Это было именно так, как она описала. Потрясающе. Он никогда не благоговел перед людьми со сверхспособностями, никогда не думал, что было бы круто обладать телепатией или вроде того. Никогда не стремился понять, изучить, повторить их — что пытались многие годы сделать и агенты «Щ.И.Та» и «Гидры», но сейчас он не мог отрицать очевидную красоту этого, потому что от одного взгляда на Скай у него перехватывало дыхание. На мгновение ему показалось, что он снова видит хакершу с длинными локонами, ослепительно красивой улыбкой в пол лица, расцветающей каждый раз, когда ей удается выбить из него, хоть что-то похожее на смех или такую же улыбку.  
  
— А меня? Ты чувствуешь?  
  
Блаженная улыбка вдруг исчезла с лица Скай, она дернулась, будто застигнутая врасплох, а затем посмотрела на него:  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Ты швырнула меня через всю комнату, — напомнил он ей. — И сломала мне ребра.  
  
Скай снова дернулась, как от пощечины, а потом тихо прошептала:  
  
— Думаю, сейчас я могу их тебе раздробить.  
  
Уорд не сдержал мягкой ухмылки.  
  
— Тогда сегодня ты ловишь нам ужин.  
  
***  
Аромат жареного мяса забивал ноздри, кролик, на поимку которого Скай потратила два часа, блестел даже на вид хрустящими боками, будучи нанизанным на вертел в камине. Они с Уордом — поддавшись порыву, не иначе, — устроились прямо перед камином, на полу, разламывая куски уже готового мяса руками и запивая еду предложенным Уордом пивом, выуженным из ямы под домом, имитирующей погреб.  
  
Несмотря на сомнительный предлог, под которым она здесь оказалась, Скай чувствовала себя на удивление свободно и расслабленно. Она по-прежнему напоминала себе, что Уорд — враг, которого она по-хорошему могла бы уничтожить в любой момент... но почему-то не чувствовала в себе желания делать это. Что обвинить в этом: собственную слабохарактерность или не располагающую к войне обстановку — Скай не знала.  
  
Сделав глоток пива, она искоса взглянула на Уорда. В свете огня из камина черты его лица заострились, глаза казались двумя черными провалами, а вся фигура — будто подернутой мраком. Она должна его ненавидеть. Это ведь так просто! Он врал им, он предал их, он едва не убил Фитца, он... а что он сделал ей? Нет, не нужно задумываться. Он врал и ей, и всем остальным. Он целовал ее, а сам намеривался сдать «Гидре». Он — Гидра.  
  
Почему ей так сложно снова поверить в это?  
  
— У тебя такой вид, будто ты встретила неизвестный тебе компьютерный код.  
  
Выдернутая из своих размышлений, Скай быстро нашлась с ответом:  
  
— Вряд ли такой найдется.  
  
— Именно, но вид у тебя, как перед неразрешимой загадкой, — пояснил Уорд.  
  
Посмотрев на него уже в открытую, Скай не сразу решилась спросить:  
  
— Послушай... Почему ты... Нет. Можно задать вопрос?  
  
Тот, казалось, удивился:  
  
— Тебе никогда не нужно было мое разрешение. Что изменилось?  
  
— Я должна быть уверена, что ты скажешь мне правду, — туманно пояснила Скай.  
  
— Я больше никогда тебе не совру, Скай, — почти прошептал он спустя пару тихих мгновений.  
  
— Ты слишком часто это говоришь, — также тихо отозвалась та.  
  
— Потому что ты упорно отказываешься в это верить, — спокойно парировал Уорд.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь жалел, что врал нам? — резко повысив голос, спросила Скай в попытке разрушить ставшую слишком интимной обстановку.  
  
— Если под «нами» ты подразумеваешь «Щ.И.Т.», то нет, — сперва помедлив, ответил Уорд. — И я уже говорил тебе об этом. А если ты имеешь в виду команду, то... да. Да, жалею. Каждую чертову минуту.  
  
Его слова заставили Скай повернуться и заглянуть Уорду в глаза.  
  
— Мы были... не просто командой. Мы были семьей. Каждый из вас был мне дорог. Фитц со своим упрямством и жалобным взглядом, сопровождавшим Джемму, Симмонс с ее извечными попытками напичкать меня таблетками, Мэй, которая стремилась с моей помощью справиться с собственным одиночеством... Даже Коулсон, — хмыкнул он. — Пускай, ему и не удалось спасти мою душу... он хотя бы попытался.  
  
— Но ты все равно нас предал, — хрипло прошептала Скай, вновь отворачиваясь к огню.  
  
Уорд протянул руку и повернул ее к себе лицом, мягко прикоснувшись к подбородку. Он, явно любуясь, провел тылом ладони по ее волосам, словно проверяя пряди на мягкость, и, будто не замечая, что придвинулся почти вплотную, заметил:  
  
— Я сделал то, что попросил меня человек, которого, при определенных обстоятельствах, я мог бы назвать отцом. Ты сделала тоже самое по отношению к Коулсону. Так что... как я уже не раз замечал, — Уорд горько усмехнулся, — мы не такие уж и разные... Скай.  
  
Тон его голоса, преддыхание, с которым он произнес ее имя, пристальный, откровенно ласкающий взгляд, осторожное прикосновение, все еще пылающее на ее коже, словно выжженное огнем, — Скай могла бы обвинить во всем полбутылки выпитого пива, тепло исходящее от огня из камина, да даже свои новоприобретенные сверхсилы... могла бы. Но не хотела. В этом было нечто... правильное. Нечто скрытое от нее, подернутое темной дымкой мрака, и вряд ли бы она чувствовала тоже самое неделю или день назад, но сейчас... она чувствовала себя желанной. Взгляд Уорда все еще скользил по ее коже невидимыми прикосновениями, он все еще был преступно близко... и в какой-то момент Скай просто позволила себе это. Пускай ее сочтут слабой, пускай ее обвинят в отсутствии характера, пускай ее уничтожат и никогда не произнесут ее имени, пускай...  
  
Она подняла взгляд и поцеловала его.  
  
***  
Казалось, в его голове взорвался чертов салют. Уши заложило от несуществующего грохота петард, а безукоризненно работавшие секунду назад мозги отказывались выдавать стройную логическую цепочку мыслей.  
  
Она поцеловала его.  
  
Ее губы обжигали, ласкали рот, и их вкус был слаще самого изысканного лакомства, самой дорогой сладости. Он замешкался всего на мгновение и тут же начал целовать в ответ. Пальцы зарылись в ее волосы, упиваясь тем, что она позволила.  
  
Одним движением потянув ее на себя, он опустил другую руку Скай на спину и скользнул вниз по прикрытой одеждой спине, по изгибу позвоночника, обойдя стороной ягодицы и скользнув рукой по бедру, затянутому в темную ткань брюк. Ее дыхание сбилось, Скай легонько прикусила его нижнюю губу и тут же вернулась с новым поцелуем, будто моля о прощении.  
  
Переборов желание полностью раствориться в моменте, он приоткрыл глаза, жадно наблюдая за малейшим изменением ее лица, искаженном удовольствием: быстро подрагивающие ресницы, тонкие скулы, уже припухшие от поцелуев губы, растрепанные его рукой волосы... Совершенство. Боже, само совершенство.  
  
Скай глухо застонала ему в рот, скользнула ладонями по плечам и вцепилась в футболку, сминая ткань пальцами, и он не смог удержаться от возможности притянуть ее к себе еще ближе. Мягкое движение — и между ними еже едва можно протиснуть ладонь, ее грудь прижата к его, настолько тесно, что он может почувствовать все: и трепет ее тела в ответ на практически невесомые ласки, и судорожное дыхание, когда ей приходилось прервать поцелуи. Скай фактически сидела на нем верхом, раскинув свои ноги по обе стороны от его боков, а он не мог сдержать отчаянно желания, почувствовать ее еще ближе. Тепло от поцелуев, прикосновений распространилось по телу обжигающими искрами желаниями, дурманя голову и путая немногочисленные мысли.  
  
— Скай... — хрипло выдохнул он между поцелуями и тут же почувствовал, как она напряглась в его руках.  
  
Она замерла, отстранилась, а затем резко выпуталась из его объятий:  
  
— Нет, — она резко вскочила на ноги и, хлопнув дверью, вышла на улицу прежде, чем Уорд смог бы ее остановить.  
  
— Скай! — спустя два бесконечных вздоха позвал ее Уорд.  
  
Но никто не отозвался.  
  
— Скай!  
  
***  
Скай не могла дышать. Чувство, которое она упорно хоронила глубоко внутри под массивными пластами ненависти, злости, разочарования и ужаса, прорвалось наружу, словно все преграды не более чем пара листов бумаги. И Скай задыхалась. Боль и ярость растоптанного правдой чувства обрушились на нее будто волны цунами на одинокий остров, в горле застыл то ли всхлип, то ли вскрик, а во тьме перед глазами не было ни одного четкого силуэта.  
  
Правда всегда прорывается наружу не вовремя.

Она любила его. Не «была влюблена», а любила. Но за свою одинокую наполненную бесконечным числом приемных семей жизнь, Скай слишком хорошо узнала значение слова «предательство». Она так хотела перестать чувствовать морозящий холод одиночества. Она так хотела быть любимой. Чувствовать теплоту чужого тела, просыпаясь по утрам, жадно вдыхать пряный аромат мужчины, прижимающего ее к себе. Чувствовать себя защищенной, сильной, необходимой. И когда Уорд дал ей всего лишь намек... он был изранен не меньше ее. Может быть даже больше. В конце концов, она даже не знала родной семьи, а Уорд наоборот знал слишком хорошо, что не все семьи так идеальны, как их описывают. Поэтому когда между ними... вспыхнуло это, Скай просто позволила ему все. Войти в свое сердце, с удобством расположиться где-то глубоко внутри души и остаться.  
  
Неудивительно, что ей было так больно, когда история с «Гидрой» всплыла наружу. Больней всего ранят самые близкие люди. Самые близкие.  
  
А Уорд был ближе всех.  
  
Но почему она чувствует это до сих пор?  
  
Почему его руки такие горячие? Почему поцелуи такие нужные? Почему его дыхание оставляет за собой постоянно горящий след? Почему хочется, чтобы он прижал ее теснее, ближе, убрав любые преграды, чтобы она могла вплавиться, вползти ему под кожу, словно змея?  
  
Она любит его. Все еще любит.  
  
И это ее убивает.  
  
Скай бежала прочь от домика посреди леса, пытаясь оставить позади все: жар огня, острый запах жареного мяса, еле уловимый аромат хвои и сухого дерева и Уорда, который оказался слишком близко, слишком рядом, слишком... нужным.  
  
Просто сделать еще один вдох и не сойти с ума от одиночества.  
  
Просто пробежать еще десяток шагов и не упасть замертво.  
  
Просто прожить еще день, неделю, месяц, год, понимая, что как бы судьба не старалась, как бы ни хотелось самой Скай, как бы яростно она не желала иного... Она любит Уорда.  
  
И похоже... ничто в этой долбанутой вселенной не способно это изменить.  
  
***  
Уорд выскочил на улицу всего минуту спустя, прямо следом за Скай, но увидел только, как ее фигура растворилась в темноте леса.  
  
— Скай! — он попытался докричаться до нее, но она то ли не слышала, то ли не хотела слышать.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Уорд сунул руку в кобуру, вытаскивая пистолет, и проверил количество пуль в «магазине». Привычно щелкнул затвор, пистолет знакомо лег в руку, и Уорд шагнул в темноту следом за Скай.  
  
Он слабо понимал, что с ней сейчас происходит. Скай оказалась на грани: странное наследие, воспеваемое ее отцом и Рейной, которое даровало не просто новые возможности, а силы природы; друзья, вынужденные оставить ее одну, один на один с новым, незнакомым ей миром; и, как вишенка на торте, сам Уорд и его отношение к ней.  
  
Как бы ни прикалывались Фитц и Симмонс над недалеким умом оперативников «Щ.И.Та» — у Уорда было более чем достаточно мозгов, чтобы видеть ее страх, непринятие, отказ даже пытаться поверить, что чувства, которые были между ними реальны. Дьявол, иногда казалось, что это единственная реальная вещь, кроме злости на его дражайшую семейку, которая случилась с ним за последние годы. Он видел это в ее взгляде: тогда, когда она сидела напротив него, запертого в подвале, когда она шла за ним к своему отцу, когда стреляла и когда, уподобившись дикому зверю, набрасывалась на него своей новой силой, снова не желая слушать.  
  
Они были похожи, куда больше, чем хотелось бы.  
  
Слишком похожие, слишком разные.  
  
Слишком нужные друг другу в той тьме, что надолго, навечно, забрала их души.  
  
Они давно не дети. Слишком давно, чтобы не верить в сказке о вечной победе добра над злом, ведь любая победа — не более, чем иллюзия. Ты либо живешь, либо умираешь. И все. Ни больше, ни меньше. Жив или мертв. И сейчас Уорду казалось, что впервые за долгое время долгой мертвой жизни, он, наконец-то, дышит. Дышит полной грудью, жадно глотая воздух, раскладывая малейшие ароматы на составляющие. Дышит, словно младенец, только-только появившийся на свет, еще не знающий этого мира, не пробовавший ходить, говорить, жить.  
  
Уорд собирался попробовать все.  
  
Вместе со Скай.  
  
***  
Она прижалась спиной к широкому стволу сосны и медленно сползла вниз. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Воздух вылетал из легких с глухим свистом. Нужно отдышаться. Нужно успокоиться и отдышаться. Куда она пойдет? Здесь на сотни миль ни одной живой души, кроме Уорда. Если она хочет вырваться, то должна успокоиться, убедить его в том, что она на его стороне, и в нужный момент исчезнуть. А не сбегать после взаимного поцелуя в лес. Он наверняка пошел за ней следом, он лучше нее знает местность и очень скоро ее догонит.  
  
Так что надо дышать.  
  
Просто дышать.  
  
Вокруг стояла почти мертвая тишина, нарушаемая лишь ее дыханием и поднявшимся северным ветром, качавшим деревья, поэтому явственно раздавшийся немного в стороне хруст веток для Скай был равен раскату грома. Она резко вскинула голову и с опаской выглянула из-за дерева. Треск повторился и, что заставило Скай напрячься еще больше, он шел с разных сторон и совершенно точно не был результатом приближения Уорда — тот ступал бесшумно. Кто бы это не был, он ломился сквозь кусты и то и дело замирал, явно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
Пользуясь прикрытием толстого ствола дерева, Скай осторожно выглянула. В ее сторону на расстоянии видимости двигалась группа вооруженных солдат или оперативников. Черный камуфляж, фонари на лбу, в руках у каждого автомат или пистолет, у плеча закреплены рации. Присмотревшись — опустившаяся ночь явно играла неожиданным гостям на руку — Скай насчитала шестерых противников. Приглушенный разговор еще минимум двоих доносился с правой стороны.  
  
Все, чему Мэй терпеливо учила Скай, тут же всплыло в памяти: правила обследования местности группой, основное снаряжение, дальность видения приборов, а также самое главное правило человека, пытающегося уйти от превосходящей погони: не бежать. Если ты заметил вооруженную группу из-за шума, не рассчитывай, что они — идиоты. Любое быстрое движение сопровождается шумом. Особенно на природе. Хочешь выжить — заткни рот, дыши через раз и ползи так медленно и незаметно, чтоб беременная улитка обзавидовалась.  
  
Скай пригнулась, как можно ниже и медленно, внимательно вглядываясь в темноту под ногами, начала двигаться в том же направлении, откуда пришла. Однако удача, очевидно, в этот вечер решила Скай оставить. После пары удачно преодоленных метров, она умудрилась споткнуться и ушибить колено об острый камень, из-за чего едва сдержала раздраженное шипение. Впрочем, звука глухого удара в темному лесу неизвестным было достаточно.  
  
— Тихо! Слышали? — раздался мужской голос.  
  
— Да, впереди явно кто-то есть, — подтвердил другой. — Джексон, настрой сканер на поиск источника тепла.  
  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
Скай тихо сругнулась себе под нос, прекрасно осознавая, что еще пара мгновений и ее обнаружат. Так смысл оттягивать неизбежное?  
  
Она сорвалась с места.  
  
— Впереди движение! СТОЯТЬ! — тут же раздался крик.  
  
— ОСТАНОВИТЕСЬ!!!! МЫ БУДЕМ СТРЕЛЯТЬ НА ПОРАЖЕНИЕ!! — следом за последним криком раздались хлопки выстрелов.  
  
Скай петляла между деревьев — здесь природа ей помогала — однако темнота отнюдь не способствовала удачному побегу. Пытаясь в суматохе уйти от выстрелов, Скай потеряла ориентацию в пространстве и вылетела прямо на троицу, чей разговор еле расслышала до этого.  
  
Тренировки а-ля Мэй определенно дали свой результат — Скай мгновенно перекинула одного из противников через плечо, а затем, убедившись, что в ближайшие десять минут он не встанет, от души приложившись об камень, повернулась к оставшимся двум, тут же бросившимся на нее с кулаками. Первые несколько ударов Скай успешно отразила, но затем все-таки отвлеклась на шум, создаваемой толпой, от которой пыталась сбежать, и пропустила пару довольно крепких ударов кулаком по лицу и в живот. Ярость мгновенно опалила ее обостренные чувства, пальцы, сжатые в кулаки, захрустели от вкладываемой в них силы, и следующей серией ударов, направленных в область печени, коленей и мужского достоинства, Скай уверенно отправила противников в нокаут.  
  
Ее преследователи приближались. Она быстро склонилась над вырубленными оперативниками, обыскивая карманы. Удача вновь повернулась к ней лицом, стоило заглянуть в карманы первому же страдальцу. Хотя, это с какой стороны посмотреть. Из раскрытого быстрым движением удостоверения на нее смотрел значок «Щ.И.Та».  
  
— НЕ ДВИГАТЬСЯ! — вылетел на нее какой-то парень, вскидывая к плечу автомат.  
  
Скай даже не успела подумать. Она просто... сделала. Сила, та самая, что «дарована свыше», струилась по венам и буквально пела в каждой клеточке ее тела. Было так легко просто направить ее в нужном направлении. Всего лишь короткий взмах рукой, будто прогоняя шкодливого пса. И солдат отлетел прочь, в кусты с силой приложившись об землю и, видимо, потеряв сознание.  
  
Прежде чем Скай успела хоть как-то осознать произошедшие, вокруг нее оказались оставшиеся участники «гонки», тут же взявшие ее на мушку. Прежде чем она успела вскинуть руки, вперед солдат выбежала темная, явно женская фигура, частично заслонившая Скай от вскинутых ружей.

— Не стрелять без команды! Любой, кто... — девушка остановилась на середине фразу, разглядев застывшую над бессознательными оперативниками «Щ.И.Та» Скай. — Скай?

— Бобби? — ошеломленно выдохнула та.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — изумленно спросила Морс, осторожно приближаясь к ней. — Мы думали, тебя забрала «Гидра», пытались разузнать, где тебя прячут, но после нашего с Джеммой побега с информацией стало немного сложно...

— Что здесь происходит? — вместо ответа насторожилась Скай, переводя взгляд от одного пистолета к другому.

— В паре километров отсюда была зафиксирована аномальная сейсмическая активность. После случая с Рейной Джемма посчитала это признаком проявления человека со способностями, и нас направили проверить данные, — спокойно ответила Бобби. — Как ты здесь оказалась? Как ты сбежала?

— Я-я... — осторожно протянула Скай.

— Погоди-ка,– Бобби настороженно замерла. — Ты ведь... ты была в храме, когда началось землетрясение. Прорицатель изменил Рейну... что он сделал с тобой?

Скай опустила взгляд, чувствуя, как неистово начало колотиться сердце. Бобби огляделась по сторонам, задержала взгляд на лежащих без сознания оперативниках, а затем, снова спросила:

— Скай?.. С тобой все в порядке?..

Заметив, как подчиненные Бобби медленно начали поднимать пистолеты, Скай тут же отшатнулась назад.

— Скай? Что ты сделала?..

Обвиняющие нотки в тоне ее голоса заставили Скай вскинуть голову.  
— Что я сделала? — повторила она с нажимом. — Я ничего не сделала, Бобби.

— Ты изменилась также как и Рейна, — тихо проговорила Бобби.

Из рации на ее плече раздался треск.

— Внимание, всем группам! При обнаружении одаренного — открыть огонь на поражение! Повторяю...

— ОГОНЬ! — прежде, чем приказ успели повторить, выкрикнул один из оперативников — видимо, старший в отряде после Бобби.

— НЕТ!– воскликнула Бобби, поворачиваясь к соратникам лицом.

Скай повернулась в попытке уйти с траектории пуль, как все ее тело затопило ощущение немыслимой мощи. Эта сила держала ее на земле, протестуя против криков разума, умоляющего ее бежать. Звуки выстрелов, крики Бобби, пытающейся изменить приказ, звучали словно сквозь многометровую толщу воды, Скай не слышала ничего, кроме тихого голоса Уорда: «Ты можешь сделать все, что захочешь».

И она повернулась к ним лицом.

***  
Агенты «Щ.И.Та» прочесывали лес, и Уорда успокаивал только один факт — если они продолжат в том же направлении, а согласно регламенту — если он не поменялся — они должны были — его скромное убежище останется в безопасности. А даже если они его и найдут — в нем нет ничего, чтобы говорило о владельце.

Скай была где-то впереди, почти наверняка на пути оперативников, и Уорд должен был успеть прежде, чем те ее обнаружат. Он пробирался вперед максимально быстро в данной ситуации, но все равно опоздал. Всего в паре десятков метров от него зазвучали выстрелы, крики, он совершенно явственно слышал, как кто-то выкрикнул имя «Скай», а затем... все стихло. Тишина оглушала своей пустотой и заставляла сердце, наполненное ужасом, биться едва ли не в предсмертных судорогах.

Он кинулся сквозь кусты к месту стычки и тут же пораженно замер перед увиденным. Посреди леса будто образовался кратер от взрыва невидимой бомбы: высокие деревья были словно выкорчеваны, трава была усыпана щепками и осколками камней, а чуть впереди группа людей в темном камуфляже — явно без сознания. Что еще больше поражало воображение, так это целая и невредимая Скай, проверяющая наличие у несчастных пульса.

Уорд окинул девушку внимательным взглядом: она тяжело дышала, немного морщилась, присаживаясь на корточки — явно повредила ребра в драке, — и вся как-то еле заметно тряслась мелкой дрожью.

— Скай? — осторожно подходя ближе, позвал ее Уорд.

Та вскинула голову, немного сощурилась, пытаясь разглядеть его в темноте, а затем облегченно выдохнула.

— У меня не было выбора, — она оглянулась по сторонам.

Уорд повторил ее жест и заметил знакомое лицо — сама Бобби Морс лежала в паре шагов от них абсолютно без сознания.

— Они живы? — решил на всякий случай уточнить он.

Скай качнула головой:

— Ранены, без сознания, но живые. Некоторым щепки пробили бронежилеты, но... ничего серьезного.

— Мы должны уходить, Скай, — мягко заметил Уорд. — Они пришлют людей, чтобы найти пропавшую группу.

— Я могу остаться и дождаться их, — тихо отозвалась Скай, медленно поднимания на него глаза. — И уйти с ними.

Уорд не сдержал улыбки.

— Конечно, можешь. Вот только... захочешь ли ты оказаться в обществе людей, пытавшихся тебя застрелить?

Она вздрогнула в ответ на его слова, перевела взгляд на Морс, а затем вновь посмотрела на него.

— Что скажешь, Скай? — Уорд подошел к Бобби, присел рядом и всмотрелся в ее бессознательное лицо. — Хочешь пообщаться с кем-нибудь из своей команды один на один и убедиться, насколько я был неправ?

И хотя Скай не сказала ни слова, он не сомневался в ответе.

***  
— Агент Барбара Морс... — Уорд стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене, внимательно рассматривая длинноволосую блондинку, прикованную к столу в допросной. — Я о тебе весьма наслышан. Говорят, Коулсон о тебе весьма-весьма высокого мнения.

— Иди к черту, Уорд. Что ты сделал со Скай? — сквозь зубы процедила Бобби, обманчиво расслабленно откидываясь на стуле.

— Ничего. Она может уйти, если захочет, — отозвался он. — Речь не о ней, речь о тебе, «Щ.И.Те»... и той славной организации, благодаря которой он опять оказался на грани.

От пристального взгляда Уорда не укрылось, как Морс напряглась при упоминании ее роли в очередном падении «Щ.И.Та».

— Как там вы себя называете? «Настоящий Щ.И.Т.»? Серьезно? Неужели в вашей команде не нашлось человека с фантазией? — ехидно поинтересовался Уорд. — Если есть проблемы — спросили бы у Фитца, вот уж кому не откажешь в отсутствии воображения.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь.

— О, мне и не нужно. Я, если помнишь, тоже был агентом. И двойным агентом я тоже был, — Уорд коротко усмехнулся. — Я очень хорошо понимаю, как предавать людей. И зачем. Но ты, конечно, сделала это ради высшей цели — у таких, как ты, всегда есть высшая цель, — поэтому мне откровенно плевать на твою вендетту, мне нужно знать: что вы делали в том лесу?

Бобби медленно подняла глаза:

— Грибы собирали. Сейчас самый сезон.

— А снаряжение у вас было в роли корзинок, я так полагаю. Круто, — хмыкнул Уорд. — Ладно, можешь наслаждаться своим умением держаться под пытками. У меня есть более важные дела.

Выйдя из комнаты, он подошел к замершей перед односторонним стеклом Каре.

— Что скажешь? — со вздохом поинтересовался он у помощницы.

— Она не будет говорить с нами. Ни с тобой, ни со мной, — ровно заметила девушка, но Уорд все-таки заметил, как она с силой сжала кулаки.

Вся фигура Кары источала злость, раздражение и ярость, и, хотя Уорд и мог понять ее, стремление Кары — агента «33» — отомстить обидчице, почему-то стало немного раздражать. Девушка была прекрасным помощником, солдатом, оперативником, но неизменно зацикливалась на мелочах: сначала на своем лице, теперь на Морс... Уорд не мог обвинять ее — он сам был таким же, но ему, почему-то, хотелось верить, что Кара будет сильнее его.

Что ж. Похоже, он ошибался. А когда собака начинает беситься, умный хозяин бросит ее кость.

— Можешь поговорить с ней. Не избивай, — уточнил он на всякий случай, увидев жадный блеск в глазах Кары. — Внешне она должна быть в порядке. В остальном... считай, что у тебя есть карт-бланш.

На лице Кары расплылась довольная ухмылка, она коротко кивнула и, немного задержавшись у самой двери, зашла в допросную к Морс. Уорд проводил ей задумчивым взглядом, а затем двинулся дальше по коридору.

Ему нужно было поговорить со своей девушкой.

***  
Это было странно.

Спокойно гулять по этажам, без молчаливых охранников напряженно сопящих в затылок, смотреть, как ученые, чем-то неуловимо напоминающие Фитц и Симмонс, бьются над изучением непонятных веществ и, как следствие, созданием очередного оружия массового поражения.

Скай чувствовала себя свободной, хотя уже давным-давно забыла сладость этого чувства. К тому же браслет, навешанный на нее Уордом, был практически копией ограничителя, который она была когда-то вынуждена носить, — так Уорд пытался не допустить ее к их компьютерной сети. Все это невольно заставляло Скай возвращаться к другим, более счастливым временам: «Автобус», небольшая команда, интересные, запутанные задания, замешанные на мифологии, науке и инопланетных технологиях, совершенно чуждый ей мир спецагентов, перестрелок, тайных организаций и сверхъестественных сил. В такие моменты Скай как никогда скорбела о девочке, которой она была, и жалела чудовище, которым она стала.

— Скай! — голос Уорда выдернул ее из размышлений. — Нам надо поговорить.

— Нет, — тут же покачала головой она. — Нам не надо говорить. Особенно, если ты желаешь обсудить временное помутнение рассудка, наступившее у меня в той хижине посреди леса. Сам понимаешь: новая обстановка, дикая природа, ни одного электронного прибора в радиусе километра... Плюс небольшой передоз кислорода — я не могла отвечать за свои поступки.

 

Вопреки ее ожиданиям Уорд не стал добиваться своего или настаивать — он грустно и, как ей показалось, печально улыбнулся, а затем проговорил:

— Как скажешь, но вообще-то я имел в виду не это.

Вот теперь Скай почувствовала себя глупо.

— Я хорошо помню, как ты сомневалась в искренности моих слов относительно команды и их намерений в отношении тебя, так что я подумал, что ты захочешь поговорить с Бобби, — он ухмыльнулся. — Для меня она сейчас абсолютно бесполезна.

— Ты теперь всех людей оцениваешь с этой точки зрения? Полезны они или нет? — Скай слишком сильно задел этот подход Уорда, почему-то напомнивший частые рассуждения Коулсона: «Проведем анализ, опишем, зарегистрируем и определим значимость».

— Это не самый плохой подход, Скай, — спокойно отозвался Уорд, став еще на шаг ближе к Скай, он аккуратно поправил ее волосы, упавшие на глаза. — Когда становишься во главе организации, подобной «Гидре» или «Щ.И.Ту», быстро учишься думать глобально. Не самое приятное изменение в характере, но... необходимое.

Скай замерла, обдумывая его слова, и с удивлением и некоторым шоком поняла, что Уорд прав. Невозможно оставаться тем же человеком, принимая на себя ответственность, подобную этой. Тот же Коулсон. Будучи всего лишь главой их небольшой команды, он нес определенную долю ответственности за себя, каждого из них — как члена команды, и результат их действий. Но ничего действительно глобального, вроде «судьба мира», «существование человечества», «мир во всем мире». А теперь... он будто глотнул «чудо-сыворотки» и стал Суперменом. Каждый день он принимает решения, от которых зависит, кто умрет, кто выживет, кто спасется, а кто нет. В таком напряжении сможет жить не каждый, поэтому, наверное, он и старался максимально отстраниться от них, от команды. Чем меньше беспокоишься о тех, кого посылаешь на передовую, тем проще. Чем больше пользы, тем лучше.

Жестоко? Да. Разумно? Да. Правильно ли? Возможно.

— Что ты хочешь от меня, Уорд? — спросила Скай, наконец. — Чтобы я поиграла в мастера по допросам?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты с ней поговорила, — спокойно отозвался тот, невольно улыбаясь ее сердитому виду. — Допрос — это как ты захочешь.

— Мне не о чем с ней разговаривать, — едко бросила Скай, отворачиваясь от Уорда.

— А вот здесь я бы поспорил, — донесся уверенный голос у нее из-за спины.

Скай замерла на месте и невольно сжала кулаки. Все ее тело напряглось, как от невидимого удара, и по полу, прямо у ее ног, пролегла кривая трещина. Дальше, правда, разрушения не продолжились — Скай на удивление быстро сумела вернуть утраченный на секунду контроль, но поворачиваться к Уорду лицом не стала. Ведь повернуться — значит признать, что ей все еще больно. Что решение ее команды, друзей, семьи, не искать ее —все еще ядом отравляет сердце, душу и разум. Что все ее существо буквально кричит от боли и не понимания. Что по ночам она просыпается не только из-за того, что раз за разом, как на замедленном повторе, переживает смерть Трипа, но из-за того, что ей снятся ребята — Фитц, Симмонс, Мэй, Коулсон, та же Бобби и Лэнс (каким бы прохвостом он не был), — они уходят прочь, оставляя ее одну, тонущей посреди бесконечного болота, которое медленно затягивает ее в свои недра, наполняя легкие дурно пахнущей водой.

Признать это — значит проявить слабость. Уорд уже почувствовал эту слабость, будто акула — каплю крови, а значит, она уже допустила ошибку. Она позволяет себе слишком многое: все еще надеяться на друзей, все еще ждать поддержки, все еще верить на понимание, все еще... все еще любить Уорда.

Так много ошибок.

Пора исправить хоть что-то.

— Я с ней поговорю.

***  
Честно говоря, Уорд не знал, чего ожидать от этого разговора. В этом и была прелесть Скай — ни намека на предсказуемость. Он мог строить тысячи теории, делать тысячи предположений, и ни на шаг не приблизиться к ответу. Она продолжала удивлять. Решениями, поступками, действиями. Он намеренно толкал ее к краю и ждал, надеялся, что Скай попытается убежать как можно дальше от бездны, а она... она неслась на встречу пропасти с горькой ухмылкой на лице.

Потрясающая как звездное небо. Невероятная.

Уникальная.

Скай.

— ... Скай? — голос Бобби Морс сквозь стекло звучал несколько приглушенно. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Почти то же, что и ты, только с привилегиями, — хмыкнула Скай, демонстрируя браслет, охватывающий ее запястье.

Уорд с удовольствием отметил, как Морс быстро оценила ситуацию: Скай пришла к ней в комнату одна, без сопровождения, без каких-либо наручников или цепей, кроме небольшого устройства, не допускавшего ее к компьютерной сети, а она сидела связанная по рукам и ногам врезающимися в кожу при каждом движении наручниками, в помещении за которым двадцать четыре часа в сутки следили специально отобранные люди из числа профи. Внешний вид то же не играл Скай на руку — на жертву «Гидры» она не была похожа. Ни капли.

— Тебя никто не удерживает, — скорее утверждала, чем спрашивала Бобби. — Почему ты еще здесь? Ты не представляешь, что творилось на базе в твое отсутствие — Коулсон как с цепи сорвался...

— Я в курсе, — резко перебила ей Скай, складывая руки перед собой на столе, отделявшем ее от Бобби. — Не так уж было и сложно догадаться, куда я исчезла. Кроме нас там была только «Гидра».

— Не все так просто, — ухмыльнулась Морс, откидывая волосы упавшие на лицо. — Когда мы спустились туда после землетрясения... Мы не нашли никого: ни тебя, ни Рейну, ни Трипа. Мы решили, что вас кто-то забрал, но не смогли найти и следа...

— Трип мертв.

Бобби замерла, неверяще смотря на чрезмерно спокойную Скай, и Уорд позволил себе полюбоваться редким зрелищем: Скай умудрилась застать великолепную Барбару Морс врасплох. Тренированный спецагент, неоднократно совершавший невозможное, Морс была совершенно не готова столкнуться с реальностью: холодной, отстраненной Скай буднично сообщавшей ей о смерти ее друга и товарища.

— Мертв?

Скай подняла на нее взгляд:

— Рейна активировала Прорицатель, и... мы все стали покрываться чем-то вроде кокона. Кроме Трипа. Он... — в голос Скай невольно прокрались хриплые нотки, выдававшие ее истинное отношение к погибшему, — ... рассыпался в пыль у меня на глазах.

Между ними повисла напряженная тишина, нарушаемая лишь немного сбившимся дыханием обеих девушек. Уорд переводил взгляд с одной на другую, с нетерпением ожидая, кто же сделает следующий ход.

— Что вы с Маком сделали? — наконец, спросила у Бобби Скай.

Морс дернулась в сторону, будто от удара, подняла на Скай полные слез глаза, словно не веря в только что сказанное. Будто пытаясь убедиться, что перед ней действительно Скай, не фантом, не голограмма, не Кара, в очередной раз сменившая лицо. Ее голос дрожал, когда она все-таки решила ответить:

— То, что было необходимо.

— У нас разные понятия о «необходимом», — тут же откликнулась Скай, устало откидываясь на спину стула.

— Тебя там не было. Ты была здесь. Внутри «Гидры». С Уордом, — его имя Бобби произнесла брезгливо, будто выплюнула. — Тебя не особо заботило, что происходило с нами.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — медленно, едва ли не по слогам, проговорила Скай.

— Да, неужели? Ты не погибла от Прорицателя, Скай. И там в лесу, — Бобби говорила все увереннее, словно дрожь в голосе Скай, придала ее силы, — я видела, что ты сделала. Ты отбросила оперативников легким движением руки. Ты изменилась. Ты теперь одаренная.

— Звучит так, как будто «ты теперь фрик», — ядовито отозвалась Скай. — Твои оперативники напали на меня. Я защищалась. И в отличие от них не пыталась никого убить!

— Они среагировали на угрозу! — наконец, перешла на повышенный тон Морс.

— Значит, я — угроза? — тоже повысила голос Скай, немного подаваясь вперед на стуле.

— Да, угроза!! — яростно сверкая глазами, ответила та. — Превратившись, Рейна убила шестерых агентов, расчищавших завалы, и едва не убила Джемму! Она превратилась... в нечто ужасное. Мы пытались ее отследить, но ее вытащил из-под носа оперативников неизвестный одаренный. Телепорт, — она пристально смотрела на ошарашенную известиями Скай. — Хочешь сказать, что не такая как она, да? ТЫ НАПАЛА НА СВОИХ ЖЕ!!!

— Вернись я раньше, мы бы не знали, куда девать трупы!! — сквозь зубы проговорила Скай, пытаясь удержаться от крика. — Я не контролировала себя, но... НИКОГО НЕ УБИЛА. Я не такая как Рейна.

— Тогда почему ты прячешься за спиной у «Гидры»? — усмехаясь, поинтересовалась Бобби. — Неужели ты думаешь, что будешь здесь в безопасности? Или... нет, погоди. Думаешь, раз Уорд теперь у руля, все изменится? Сможешь заставить его изменить систему, пережившую десятилетия? ТАКИЕ НЕ МЕНЯЮТСЯ!!!

— А чем «Щ.И.Т.» лучше? У? — все-таки не сдержалась Скай. — Чем? Что меня ждет там? Камера изолятора, анализы и проверки Симмонс, жалостливое лицо Фитца, наигранно уверенная Мэй, повторяющая «контролируй эмоции, иначе они будут контролировать тебя»? Коулсон, сбегающий от меня каждый раз, когда появляется проблема, которую он не хочет обсуждать? Ненависть и страх в их глазах, когда они узнают, что Трип погиб из-за того, что сунулся в этот чертов храм следом за мной? Что потом? Список? Может быть, и номерной знак мне на шее вытатуируете? — с каждым словом она говорила все громче, ее голос отражался от стен эхом, придавая ему еще больше мощи, воздух в камере вибрировал от излучаемого напряжения, и Уорд почти видел, с каким трудом Скай удерживает жаждущую сорваться с кончиков пальцев силу.

— «Гидра» выпотрошит тебя и рассует по баночкам, — стояла на своем Морс.

— Странно. Ко мне никто не прикоснулся и пальцем, — намеренно скучающим тоном протянула Скай.

— Все еще впереди.

— Здесь мне хотя бы никто не врет, Барбара.

На это утверждение Морс не нашлась с ответом. Уорд отметил ее разом поникшие плечи и невольно усмехнулся: слишком повернутая на морали и собственных ничего не стоящих принципах Бобби Морс сдалась, прекрасно понимая правоту Скай. В конце концов, она сама предала «Щ.И.Т» и команду Коулсона ради другой команды, до сих пор игравшей в тени. Предала именно из-за того, что Коулсон был слишком вовлечен в «инопланетные» дела. Из-за того, что не ясно: человек ли он или продукт крови существа, умершего сотни лет назад. А со Скай все было предельно ясно: кем-кем, а простым человеком она точно не была.

— Было приятно пообщаться, Бобби, — спустя пару мгновений полной тишины Скай поднялась со стула и бесшумно выскользнула в коридор.

Уорд повернулся к ней, даже не пытаясь скрывать то, что наблюдал за ними весь разговор. Скай окинула его усталым взглядом, медленно подошла ближе и встала рядом на расстоянии протянутой руки и тяжело вздохнула.

— Все подслушал?

Уорд усмехнулся:

— Ты знала, что я буду слушать.

— Понимала, — поправила его Скай, смотря на опустившую голову Бобби. — Что ты будешь с ней делать?

— Решать тебе, — спокойно ответил Уорд.

Скай тут же напряглась:

— В смысле?

Уорд вытащил из наплечной кобуры пистолет, щелкнул затвором, снял с предохранителя и протянул Скай рукоятью вперед.

— Ты можешь пустить пулю ей в лоб или предложить мне другой вариант, — Скай с широко распахнутыми глазами переводила взгляд с пистолета на его лицо и обратно. — Решать тебе.

***  
Черный глок — стандартное оружие агента, из числа тех, что всегда находится при оперативнике. Когда Мэй стала ее наставником, Скай первым делом познакомилась с ее кулаками и мягким татами, устилавшим пол тренировочного зала, а затем вот с таким пистолетом. Количество пуль, проблемные места механизма, как собирать, разбирать, заряжать, выбивать из рук... все правила полевого агента.

Уорд протягивал ей то же самое оружие, с которым она неоднократно шла на операции, из которого стреляла с игривой легкостью любой рукой, из которого он сам получил от нее четыре пули в грудь. Он протягивал ей часть прежней жизни, а Скай не знала, стоит ли принимать ее.

— Скай? Итак, что мне сделать? — решив, что пауза слишком затянулась, позвал девушку Уорд.

Немного помедлив, Скай все-таки взяла протянутый пистолет, кончиками пальцев задев пальцы Уорда. Ненавязчивое случайное прикосновение почему-то возымело эффект сильнейшего разряда молнии. Тело Скай прошила волна смутно знакомого тепла, а сила, новая, своя, едва-едва прирученная, заискрилась по венам, будто хорошо взболтанное шампанское в бутылке.

Сумев совладать с внезапно расшалившимися нервами, Скай уверенно сжала в руке рукоять пистолета.

Решение, решение...

Бобби — часть команды, человек, прикрывавший ей спину, живший с ней в одном коридоре, всего через пару комнат. Они не часто говорили, но Скай всегда с удовольствием обменивалась с ней шуточками о мужчинах, после очередной перепалки Морс с Хантером, а после с удовольствием рубилась в видео игры, когда у Мака и Хантера не было свободного времени. Она — часть семьи. Может ли Скай убить ее? Да. И почему-то эта мысль, прежде никогда бы не пришедшая ей в голову, ни капли не напугала и не рассердила. Хотя должна была. Всего пару месяцев назад, она бы пришла в ужас от того, что вообще допустила подобное размышление, от того, что, в принципе, задалась вопросом «А стоит ли позволять жить Барбаре Морс?»

Решение, решение...

Готова ли она убить ее? Не сама. Она бы никогда не смогла выстрелить в свое подругу. Пускай и бывшую. Но Уорд — не она. Если она скажет, он просто нажмет на курок, потому что он сам предоставил ей выбор. Так позволить ему убить Морс или нет?

Решение...

— Итак? — спустя достаточно длительную паузу поинтересовался Уорд. — Что скажешь, Скай? Казнить или помиловать?

Решение, которое то и дело ускользало от нее последнюю минуту, тут же оформилось в целое. Резким, уверенным движением Скай вытащила магазин, украдкой пересчитав пули — все ли на месте — и, передернув затвор, поймала в ладонь последнюю пулю. Зажав ее в кулаке, она протянула абсолютно бесполезный пистолет Уорду.

— Ты ее не убьешь, — со вздохом произносить Скай. — Ни ты, ни твои люди. Ни по твоему приказу, ни без него. Если это все-таки произойдет — я тебя уничтожу.

Легкая улыбка тронула губы Уорда, и это выглядело... приятно. Так, словно она опять правильно сжала кулак и ударила боксерскую грушу по правильной траектории в том ангаре в «Автобусе». Скай снова на мгновение замерла в попытке сохранить столь редкий момент — улыбающегося Уорда — в памяти, но тут же одернула себя, почти насильно заставляя себя вспомнить о боли и страданиях, причиненных Уордом близким ей людям.

— Договорились. Я распоряжусь, — он сунул бесполезный глок за пазуху. — И...

— Что ты еще от меня хочешь? — устало выдохнула Скай, закатив глаза.

Уорд поджал губы, явно удрученный ее недоверием.

— Поужинаешь со мной?

— Что? — не поверила своим ушам Скай.

— Ты, я, ужин? Ничего помпезного, домашняя еда, пара бокалов вина и приятный разговор, — настойчиво предлагал Уорд.

— Ты? Приятный? — скептично повторила Скай. — Что-то слабо вериться?

— Брось, разве я хотя пытался навязать тебе свое мнение? Или заставить? Все решения, все поступки, все, что происходило с тобой после храма, — исключительно твой выбор.

— За вычетом моего похищения.

— Ну, разве что, — невозмутимо согласился Уорд. — Давай, Скай. Неужели я не заслужил хоть капельку доверия?

Скай вновь вздохнула, со свистом выпуская воздух. Она не понимала, как ему это удается. Раз за разом, от разговора к разговору, Уорд вел себя словно бывалый охотник, загонявший свою дичь в припрятанные среди травы силки. Все их разговоры, откровения, — все это заставляло Скай запутаться еще больше, как она не пыталась выбраться из раскинутой паутины.

Заслужил ли он доверие?

Она с трудом могла принять мысль о том, что все еще испытывает к нему чувства, привязанность, дьявол, любовь! Может ли она принять истину о том, что он снова заслужил ее доверие? Что случись завтра бой, она спокойно повернется к нему спиной, подставившись под удар? Что сама ни за что не ударит первой?

Как это случилось? Когда?

Чертов, Грант Уорд.

— Ладно. Восемь вечера, — коротко ответила Скай.


	2. Chapter 2

Все выглядело... не так.  
  
Скай, честно говоря, не знала, чего ждать от этого ужина, но определенно... не этого. Как оказалось, она была не единственным человеком, чьи жилые комнаты расположились прямо в научном центре «Гидры» — Уорд занял почти треть одного из этажей, превратив его в своеобразный лофт. Небольшую кухню от импровизированной гостиной с низкими мягкими диванчиками отделяла высокая барная стойка, заменявшая обеденный стол. Спальня отграничивалась от остального пространства длинной двухсторонней книжной полкой. Только ванная и туалет были вынесены в отдельную комнату, умело запрятанную в одном из углов.  
  
Вопреки всем ожиданиям Скай чувствовала себя... уютно. Уместно. Это место было пропитано каким-то домашним мягким теплом, нечто похожее она в последний раз испытывала еще до падения «Щ.И.Та» в салоне «Автобуса», когда они одной большой семьей рассаживались на диванчиках в зоне отдыха, пока Коулсон готовил что-нибудь этакое на ужин, и рубились в покер в жалких попытках убить время.  
  
Воспоминания о том времени заставили Скай мягко улыбнуться, но в следующее мгновение она поспешила себя одернуть: это не «Автобус», Уорд — из Гидры, она — черт знает, что со сверхъестественными способностями, и... и она все еще любит его.  
  
Боже.  
  
В такие моменты Скай жалела, что не пустила себе пулю в голову, пока был шанс.  
  
— Располагайся! — преувеличенно бодрый голос Уорд выдернул Скай из размышлений. — Ужин почти готов... Бокал вина на столе — для тебя.

Оглядевшись, Скай быстро подхватила указанный бокал, настороженно принюхалась, едва глотнула вино, пытаясь распознать очевидные добавки — яд, таблетки или что-то иное, — но ничего не распознала и сделала уже нормальный глоток. Подзабытый терпкий вкус вина наполнил рот и заставил Скай прикрыть глаза от удовольствия, продолжая на автомате осматривать помещение, она неторопливо прошлась по комнате, пока не замерла напротив небольшого прохода на кухню, на которой сейчас царствовал Уорд: он что-то мешал на сковороде, добавлял соль и перец, пробовал, стучал ложками, смешивал...  
— Я и забыла, что ты умеешь готовить, — внезапно даже для себя проговорила вслух Скай.  
  
— У Коулсона нет монополии на умение прилично готовить, — не поворачиваясь, отозвался тот. — Умение готовить — просто жизненно необходимое умение для одинокого мужчины, работающего на суперсекретную шпионскую организацию, о которой никому нельзя говорить.  
  
— Таких уже просто не существует, — язвительно заметила Скай.  
  
— Твоя правда, — просто согласился Уорд, отпивая пару глотков вина их своего бокала. — Ну?..  
  
— Что? — не поняла его ожидающего вопроса Скай.  
  
— Сколько способов сбежать отсюда ты нашла? — с казалось бы искренним любопытством поинтересовался Уорд. — Пять? Шесть? Или меньше? У меня получилось двенадцать.  
  
— Восемь, — честно ответила Скай, не сводя с Уорда настороженного взгляда.  
  
— Тебе есть куда расти... Это хорошо, — наигранно отозвался он, подхватывая руками две большие тарелки, на которых быстро разложил куски обжаренного мяса и нечто, напоминавшее ни то рагу, ни то рис. — Держи, — Уорд поставил перед ней тарелку и спустя мгновение протянул вилку. — Приятного аппетита.  
  
Первые кусочки Скай ела с большой опаской — и напрасно. Как оказалось, умение шинковать соперника любым острым предметом, может весьма-весьма помочь любителю домашней еды — блюдо было просто выше всяких похвал. Спустя пару минут тишины, разбавляемой только звоном посуды, Скай поняла, что Уорд постоянно следит за ней поверх своего бокала. При взгляде на нее глаза его темнели и превращались в два глубоких колодца, в глубине которых можно было одинаково легко как потеряться, так и сойти с ума.  
  
Что-то в этом ужине заставляло Скай постоянно дергаться и то и дело сдерживать себя от побега куда-нибудь... например, в окно, и плевать сколько там этажей — два или двадцать — лишь бы подальше от этого тепла, от этого уюта, от приторного одеколона Уорда, которым пропахли подушки на диване, от его темных футболок, обнажавших литые линии ключиц, к которым то и дело хотелось прижаться губами, от чертовой стрижки и гладко выбритых щек, от всего него — Уорда — прочь, так далеко, как позволят законы этой Вселенной.  
  
Хотя, учитывая ситуацию, наверное, ее не стоит рассчитывать на Вселенную. Эта сучка сейчас явно на стороне Уорда.  
  
Внезапно пришедшая в голову мысль быстро расставила все по своим местам.  
  
— Да, ты меня проверяешь! — изумленно выдохнула Скай.  
  
— Прости? — видимо, не ожидал от нее подобного замечания Уорд.  
  
— Ты проверяешь, поцеловала ли я тебя из-за алкоголя или нет! — еще больше повысила голос Скай.  
  
Уорд несколько показушно фыркнул, делая пару глотков из своего бокала.  
  
— Ты драматизируешь.  
  
— Драматизирую? — на повышенных тонах повторила Скай, сжимая кулаки.  
  
Предметы в комнате — как впрочем, и все здание, — тут же затряслись мелкой дрожью. Липкая улыбочка тут же исчезла с лица Уорда, который полностью сосредоточил свое внимание на Скай.  
  
— Успокойся, никто не пытается тобой манипулировать, — раздраженно проговорил он, перехватывая в воздухе тарелку, слетевшую со стола. — Уж точно не в этом смысле. Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты меня поцеловала, то точно не стал провоцировать тебя на это в пьяном угаре. Это абсолютно бесперспективно и неспортивно.  
  
Что-то в тоне его голоса заставило Скай поверить и несколько ослабить поток силы, который она выплеснула, заподозрив Уорда в провокации.  
  
— Я — не корень мирового зла, как бы ты не пыталась меня им выставить, — выдохнул Уорд.  
  
Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но вдруг замер, распахнув рот. Тихое гудение его мобильника и хмурый взгляд, которым Уорд одарил пришедшее ему сообщение, заставили Скай мигом забыть все подозрения.  
  
— Что ж... Видно, не судьба! — пробормотал про себя Уорд, вновь пряча телефон во внутренний карман куртки, и поднялся с дивана. — Думаю, ты не будешь против отложить продолжение вечера.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Только что мои ученые засекли очередное перемещение одаренного — телепорта, — неожиданно без колебаний ответил Уорд. — «Гидра» охотится на него уже несколько недель, особенно после того, как он вытащил из засады нашу общую подругу Рейну.  
  
— Она была в храме, она изменилась, также как и я, — быстро анализировала факты Скай.

— Верно, и он ее спас, — согласившись с ее замечанием, продолжил Уорд. — Интересно другое. Научники сумели отследить его перемещение в Нью-Йорк, но, как оказалось, телепорт был не один, — он усмехнулся, сделав драматичную паузу. — С ним был твой отец.

***  
Перчатки, врученные Уордом, ощущались странно. Они плотно облегали кисть, запястье и поднимались вверх по руке до самого локти, но не стесняли движений. Пальцы они прикрывали лишь на треть, из-за чего кончики их холодил ветер. Странно, но с ними Скай чувствовала себя более... спокойной. С осознанием силы стало казаться, что та лишь увеличилась. Предметы, вещи, люди, вода и воздух — все это бесшумно вибрировало, и Скай не могла понять, как не замечала этого раньше. Даже думать не нужно было — лишь представить — и сила устремлялась исполнять ее желание с пугающей мощью, а перчатки... они сдерживали. Теперь сила текла лишь туда, куда указала Скай, что гарантировало безопасность. Как ее, так и окружающих.

В очередной раз одернув перчатки, Скай огляделась по сторонам и задумчиво вытянула ноги. В вертолете, что должен был доставить ей в Нью-Йорк, не было никого, кроме пилота. Уорд не скрывал желания полететь с ней, но тем не менее остался, ограничившись простым: «Теперь ты сможешь узнать, кому доверять». По его словам, «Щ.И.Т.» наверняка отслеживал телепортера, так же как и «Гидра», так что, если Скай хотела поговорить с отцом, ей стоило поторопиться.

Только вот нужен ли ее этот разговор?

Почему вещи не могут оставаться простыми? Плохие люди — плохими, хорошие — хорошими? Почему правильные поступки не могут быть правильными всегда? Почему миру обязательно нужны все эти полутона и оттенки серого? Почему появляться люди, чьи поступки несут смерть для одних и благо — для других? Почему все так... запутанно?

Скай казалось, она знала, кто она. Кем для нее является «Щ.И.Т.» и команда. Кто Коулсон, кто Мэй. И кто Уорд. Прошло чуть больше месяца. Или два? Неважно. Все не так, как ей хотелось бы думать. Она думала... она сможет ненавидеть Уорда вечность.  
Боже, как она ошибалась.

— Приземляемся через три минуты, — коротко крикнул пилот через плечо.

— Поняла, спасибо, — коротко откликнулась Скай, закрепляя ремень безопасности.

Лучше об этом не думать. Не сейчас.

Сейчас ее ждет встреча с отцом.

***  
— Дейзи? Что ты здесь делаешь? — удивление на лице ее отца мешалось с радостью.

Он явно не пребывал в праздности — где бы он до этого не был. Скай коротко оглядела его внешний вид: рубашка не первой свежести давно утратила естественный цвет; галстук был повязан небрежно простым морским узлом и нелепо болтался на шее; пиджак и брюки были местами надорваны, испачканы в пыли и крови, а растрепанные волосы и изможденное лицо придавали всему образу безумия.

— Что с тобой случилось?

— Со мной? — переспросил он, быстро шагнув ближе. — Где ты была? Когда... когда храм начал рушиться, я вернулся за тобой, но тебя там не было, только Рейна, но она...

— Она изменилась, да? — резко перебила его Скай, все еще держась на расстоянии от явно взволнованного Кэла.

— Да. Она удивительная. В ней немного от птицы. Немного от дикобраза... Они быстрая, смертоносная... — Кэл прикрыл глаза, будто припоминая детали. — Конечно, они думают, что это не единственный ее дар, но...

— Они, кто «они»? — Скай не поняла и половины из сказанного. — Куда ты ее отвел?

— Это не я. Это Гордон. Он всегда был большой мастер на внезапные вмешательства, — быстро отозвался Кэл. — Он забрал ее и меня из храма. Он надеялся, что я смогу помочь найти тебя, но я ничего не знал, так что... — он развел руками. — Они решили вернуть меня назад.

Что-то в его словах заставила Скай напрячься. Отец... Кэл выглядел таким же, каким был при первой встрече: небрежно прилизанным, показушно веселым и напряженно прислушивавшимся к каждому ее слову, будто она пугливое животное, которое сорвется с места, стоит ему резко пошевелиться.

— Гордон? — снова переспросила Скай.

— Он... такой же, как ты и Рейна. Избранный. Он создает своего рода мосты между двумя бесконечно далекими точками, — размахивая руками, ответил тот.

— Он — телепорт.

— Да.

Он стоял, облокотившись на стол, и пристально смотрел. Под его взглядом Скай чувствовала себя маленькой и незащищенной, какой не была уже очень давно, с далекого одинокого детства, заполненного приемными семьями и перебежками от одного дома к другому.

— Почему тебя выгнали?

— Это очевидно, — грустно выдохнул Кэл. — Потому что я не один из них. Потому что я угроза. Потому что у них нет времени контролировать меня. Ты можешь выбрать любую причину.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я туда отправилась? — уточнила Скай.

— Они могут тебе помочь. Научить тебя контролировать силу, сдерживать ее, управлять...

— Мне это не нужно, — она резко перебила отца. — Я сама справляюсь. Как обычно.

— Дейзи...

— Меня зовут Скай, — повысила голос та.

Кэл тяжело вздохнул:

— Ты же искала нас: меня, твою мать... почему же ты...

— Я искала родителей, а нашла убийцу и женщину, которую вскрыли ради изучения ее одаренности, — спокойно заметила Скай. — Это не то, что ожидаешь найти. Ты, Рейна — вы все внезапно начали говорить со мной о каком-то наследии, которое мне никогда не было нужно. А теперь... я даже не знаю, имею ли право называться человеком.

— Ты — Нелюдь, — с мягкой улыбкой проговорил Кэл, шагнув ближе. — Они называют себя так. Нелюди.

— Отличное название! — фыркнула Скай, сложив руки на груди.

Прежде чем Кэл успел сказать еще что-то, в ее кармане завибрировал небольшой одноразовый телефон, выданный Уордом.

— Да? — быстро ответила Скай.

— К вам идут люди Листа и «Щ.И.Т.», — просто без приветствия сообщил ей Уорд. — Хочешь увести отца из-под удара — уходите сейчас.

Выбросив трубку — Уорд никогда бы не использовал ее снова — она посмотрела на отца:

— «Щ.И.Т.» и «Гидра» идут за телепортом. Надо уходить.

— Но Гордона здесь нет.

— Их это не волнует, идет, — резко одернула его Скай.

Они бежали по коридорам к черной лестнице, пока Скай не замерла прислушавшись. В пустом здании было отличное эхо, выдававшее людей, быстро приближавшихся к их этажу.

— Главная лестница? — заметив ее замешательство, предложил Кэл тяжело дыша.

— Нет, ее они точно отрезали. Окно?

— Не тот этаж, чтобы выжить, — отозвался он. — Есть пожарная лестница. Но придется пройтись по карнизу.

— Веди.

Они почти успели достигнуть цели. Кэл распахнул одно из окон в очередном заброшенном кабинете, выглянув в которое, Скай обнаружила металлическую лестницу — весьма неустойчивую, держащуюся на честном слове, но вполне пригодную для побега, — а потом раздались тяжелые шаги.

Обряженный в традиционно черный цвет отряд оперативников разом заполнил небольшую комнатку.

— Ни с места! — в их сторону взметнулись автоматы.

Скай бросила короткий взгляд на отца, который тут же понимающе кивнул, взглядом указывая на ближайших к нему солдат. Вновь посмотрев на противника, она медленно вздохнула, успокаивая резко бьющееся сердце. Шестеро. Не так уж много. Она на мгновение прикрыла глаза, понукая силу устремиться к кончикам пальцев.

— Держите руки на виду! Вверх! — раздалась череда очередных приказов.

Демонстративно держа руки перед собой, Скай напряженно следила за Кэлом краем глаза. Наконец, тот метнулся вперед, отбрасывая ближайшего оперативника на стену. И Скай позволила силе течь. Полупрозрачные потоки, послушные ее воле, разметали вооруженных солдат как котят, разнесла на осколки оружия и сломала кости. Скай чувствовала, как сотрясались в панике молекулы некогда сильных тел, как пробегали мельчайшие нервные импульсы по обрывкам поврежденных нервов... ей достаточно лишь пожелать...

— Дейзи, надо идти! — хотел Кэл или нет, но его голос выдернул Скай из красного марева, застелившего взгляд.

Они метнулись к окну, быстро выбираясь на лестницу. Малейшее промедление — и их схватили бы, но металлическая конструкция шаталась, грозя развалиться прямо под ними. Скай первой спрыгнула, коротко вскрикнув от удара об землю, но времени на боль не было — из окна выглядывали очередные преследователи, над головой пронеслись первые пули, лишь чудом не задевшие ни ее, ни Кэла, а где-то поблизости был «Щ.И.Т.»

— Кэл! Быстрее! — понукая, воскликнула Скай.

Тот приземлился куда удачнее, однако стоило им заглянуть за угол, как они снова оказались в кольце. Только на этот раз Скай не рискнула бы применить силу — прямо на нее смотрела ошарашенная Мэй.

— Скай?.. — растерянность в ее голосе звучала непривычно мягко.

— Здесь «Гидра», хотите уйти без потерь — надо убираться! — резко отозвалась на ее смятение Скай, подавляя тревогу, сжавшую внутренности. — Мэй! Надо уходить!

Та смирила странным взглядом и ее, и разом напрягшегося Кэла, застывшего чудь позади Скай, будто сомневаясь, а затем кивнула остальным:

— Опустите оружие и...

Все происходило слишком быстро. Не успела Скай выдохнуть — если выбирать между одержимым Листом и «Щ.И.Том», она бы предпочла изолятор среди людей, которых любила и доверяла, несмотря на то, что те оставили попытки ее найти, а не темную камеру метр на метр в окружении одержимых ее внутренностями ученых, — как вокруг них вдруг замерцала ярко-синяя сфера, удивительным образом отсекшая ее и Кэла от Мэй и остальных оперативников.

— Что за?.. — ничего не понимания, протянула Скай.

— Прошу прощения, — раздался совсем рядом незнакомый мужской голос.

Обернувшись на звук, Скай невольно отшатнулась. Почти вплотную к ней стоял высокий худощавый мужчина лет сорока, с коротко стриженными волосами, посеребренными сединой. Он был облачен в простой дорожный плащ, джинсы и серую футболку и не являл бы собой ничего примечательного, если бы только не полное отсутствие глаз. Не было ни шрамов, ни намеков на пустые глазницы — просто ровная кожа.

— Как всегда вовремя! — воскликнул Кэл, тут же протягивая незнакомцу руку. — Давай быстрее, нас едва не схватили!

— Ты его знаешь?

— Меня зовут Гордон, — ответил безглазый, повернув голову в ее сторону. — Я пришел за тобой.

— Ты — телепорт, — тихо пробормотала про себя Скай, даже не осознавая, что говорит это вслух. — Как ты узнал?..

— Это не важно, — резко бросил тот. — Руку!

Скай попятилась. Посмотрев по сторонам, она обнаружила, что все это время Мэй и ее команда пытались проникнуть в сферу — сначала в ход пошли кулаки, затем оружие, но та не поддалась ни на долю секунды. А вокруг продолжали свистеть пули. Мэй пришлось отвлечься — ее люди принялись занимать позиции вокруг сферы, чтобы быть готовыми в любой момент двинуться дальше.

— Я тебя не знаю, — глядя прямо в невидящее лицо, медленно ответила Скай, отступая прочь.

— Меня знает твой отец. Я отведу тебя в безопасное место, никто тебя не найдет!

Его самоуверенный тон помог растерянной Скай, наконец, принять решение:

— Я с тобой не пойду, — тихо заметила она, приметив, что сфера вокруг стала сужаться. — Я знаю все, что мне нужно.

— Дейзи? — неуверенно протянул Кэл, будто ожидая услышать разъяснения.

— Нам пора уходить! — снова повторил Гордон, хватая Скай за руку. — И ты пойдешь со мной!

— Нет! — яростно воскликнула Скай, нанося удар свободной рукой.

Когда Гордон, несмотря на силу удара, не ослабил хватки, Скай прошлась парой ударов по его коленным чашечкам, а после и во все по паху. Надругательства над своим мужским достоинством нелюдь выдержать не смог и, охнув, выпустил руку Скай. Та, в свою очередь, не остановилась на достигнутом и толкнула начавшего перемещение — по инерции, не иначе, — Гордона. Тот налетел на Кэла, сбивая того с ног, в тоже мгновение сфера будто схлопнулась, сверкнула голубая молния и Гордон исчез вместе с ее отцом.

Тяжело дыша Скай смотрела на место, где мгновение назад был ее отец. В попытках успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, она полностью ушла в свои мысли, а потому пуля, ранившая ее в плечо, стало полной неожиданностью.

— Скай! Пригнись! — привычно рявкнула Мэй.

Но вместо этого Скай вскинула руки, направляя поток силы, взбудораженной погоней и сражением, прямо на засевших в заброшенной высотке агентов Гидры. Здание содрогнулось. С верхних этажей посыпалась пыль, штукатурка и куски арматуры. Автомобили, припаркованные неподалеку, зашлись воем сигнализации, а бесконечный рекот оружия стих. Скай надавила сильнее, буквально почувствовав, как ломались опоры нижних этажей... и многоэтажка стала падать.

***  
Это было слишком странно, чтобы чувствовать что-либо.

Вновь оказаться на базе. Знакомые кирпичные стены, достаточно узкие коридоры, металлические корпуса шкафов и стерильная чистота лаборатории, вне зависимости от стадии проводимых экспериментов.

Пока ее вели или, вернее сказать, конвоировали, вслед оборачивались старые знакомые, товарищи по боевым операциям, партнеры по спаррингу, но... они мало волновали Скай. Не так, как странно молчаливый взгляд Симмонс, брошенный через стекло. Не так, как изумленная физиономия Фитца, случайно столкнувшегося с ней глазами. Не так, как...

— С возвращением, Скай, — нескрываемая теплота в голосе Коулсона, встретившего ее в конце пути, у камеры, когда-то служившей местом заточения Уорда, заставила умолкнуть тревогу и злое зудение, не покидавшее ее сердце с того момента, как Уорд сообщил о прекращении ее поисков. — Я рад, что ты жива.

— Я тоже рада, — просто отозвалась Скай, разглядывая своего командира, товарища... друга.

С нее сняли наручи прежде, чем активировать прозрачный барьер. Скай неторопливо растирала затекшие запястья, все ожидая вопросов, но... ничего. Тишина. Так что вскинула глаза. Коулсон и Мэй стояли рядом друг с другом, что-то старательно выискивая в ее виде.

— Что?

— У нас много вопросов, — просто отозвался Коулсон.

— Неудивительно, — позволила себе короткую ухмылку Скай. — Я все еще жду яростного: «Где ты была?» Ну, же, Коулсон, неужели я так много прошу?

Сарказм в ее голосе сработал — на лице Коулсона появилась знакомая, почти отеческая, улыбка. Ласковая, но строгая. А вот лицо Мэй окаменело, будто Скай только что предложила вырезать пол планеты.

— Возможно, чуть позже, — хмыкнул, наконец, Коулсон. — Когда мы уладим все формальности. Ты должна понимать.

— Конечно, — не скрывала своего разочарования Скай. — Я понимала, что теплого приема ожидать глупо, но все же надеялась, что все будет по-другому.

— Я вернусь чуть позже, — пообещал Коулсон.

— Я никуда не уйду.

***  
Ожидание затянулось.

Поначалу Скай еще пыталась двигаться — ходила по маленькой камере, приседала, припоминая, как Уорд в этой же самой камере начинал утро с комплекса упражнений, пытаясь держать себя в форме. Эти мысли невольно вызвали другие: как много подобных дней придется провести здесь ей? И придется ли вообще? Что ее ждет?

Она — нелюдь. Если пользоваться терминологией Кэла. Она — одаренная, если пользоваться терминологией «Щ.И.Та». Согласно протоколам, которые Скай вряд ли сумеет когда-либо забыть, как одаренная она подлежит анализу, возможной вербовке и регистрации.

Будто животное.

Последняя мысль заставила Скай дернуться, будто от удара. Пытаясь успокоиться, она легла на койку. Раньше она не задумывалась об этом. О том, что чувствовали одаренные, попавшие в поле зрение «Щ.И.Та». Чувствовали ли они себя в ловушке? Дергались ли в неизвестности? Или просто боялись? Сейчас то, чем она легко занималась до храма вызывало отвращение и гнев, которые раньше показались бы нелогичными.

Как же сильно все изменилось.

— И не говори, — вдруг раздался голос Коулсона от двери.

— Я сказала это вслух? — осторожно поинтересовалась Скай.

— Да.

— Вы к чему-то пришли? — Скай села на кровати.

— Прости? — Коулсон замялся на мгновение, прежде чем сесть на хорошо знакомый Скай стул.

— Вы и ваше новое начальство, — спокойно пояснила она. — «Новый Щ.И.Т.»

Коулсон опустил голову и, поджав губы, сделал несколько пометок на падде.

— Ты много знаешь.

— От меня ничего не скрывали, — пожала плечами Скай, поднимаясь на ноги и принимаясь ходить по камере.

— Что произошло в храме? — наконец, начал задавать вопросы Коулсон.

Скай замерла. Это был ожидаемый вопрос. Вошли трое: она, Рейной и Трип, а вышли только двое. От Трипа не осталось даже праха. Даже пыли. Мысль об этом, подействовала словно триггер — Скай буквально ощутила, как тонкие нити контроля начали рваться под шквалом воспоминаний: землетрясение, разбитый кристалл, кокон, поглощающий ее тело и каменное застывшее лицо Трипа, в котором, почему-то, нет ни тени злости. База сотряслась мелкой дрожью.

— Скай? — встревожено позвал ее Коулсон, оглядываясь по сторонам на мигающий свет и явно сбоящую технику. — Скай?

Это глупо вина за смерть Трипа не ее, она не могла это остановить, не могла предусмотреть, она ничего, ничего не знала о перерождении, она не знала, что произойдет в храме, не знала, не знала...

— Что ты не знала, Скай? — видимо, она снова говорила вслух. — Скай? — пытался дозваться до нее Коулсон. — Что ты не знала?

Она сделала глубокий вздох и до боли сжала кулаки, пытаясь успокоить встревоженное сердце и силу, мгновенно откликнувшуюся на ее боль. Через пару мгновений все успокоилось, и Скай повернулась к Коулсону, все еще с тревогой смотрящего на нее.

— Я не знала, что он погибнет. Трип, — она с тяжелым вздохом села на край кровати. — Я пошла за Рейной в храм, но опоздала — та уже активировала Прорицатель. Все затряслось, стены стали смыкаться, запирая нас внутри, Трип успел проскочить...

— А я нет, — перебил ее Коулсон. — Мне не хватило лишь секунды, потом Мэй увела меня подальше от эпицентра землетрясения.

Скай понимающе кивнула.

— А потом я и Рейна стали покрываться коконом. Коричневым, подвижным, будто ожившая земля, я посмотрела на Трипа, думая, что с ним происходит тоже самое, но это было не так, — Скай не смотрела на Коулсона, полностью погрузившись в воспоминания. — Он разбил Прорицатель.

— Разбил? — удивился Коулсон, впрочем, не забывая делать пометки на падде.

— Точнее то, чем он стал. Что-то, вроде кристаллов, по-моему, — нахмурилась она. — Он упал, а затем начал медленно превращаться в камень, как когда его случайно касались... а потом... — Скай сглотнула. — Кокон закрыл меня в ту же минуту. Помнится, я тогда еще подумала: «Неужели смерть Трипа будет последним, что я увижу в жизни?» Но спустя всего пару мгновений кокон распался, и я почувствовала... силу, — она сжала и разжала кулаки, — как она вибрирует вокруг меня, а потом останки Трипа начали рассыпаться прахом, все рушилось... Наверное, меня завалило. Я не помню.

— Что было дальше?

— Меня забрал Уорд. Или Кара по приказу Уорда — я не вдавалась в такие подробности, если честно, — уже спокойнее ответила Скай. К вопросам об этой части ее внепланового «отпуска», она была готова. — Я очнулась у них на базе. Почти себя не контролировала. Едва не убила там всех, в том числе и Уорда, — губы Скай тронула невольная улыбка.

— Ты говоришь о «Гидре» так, будто это местный курорт, — настороженно заметил Коулсон.

Явное осуждение в его голосе заставило Скай вскинуть голову и зло посмотреть тому прямо в глаза:

— А вы хотели бы, чтобы я плевалась ядом, поливала их грязью, рассказывала, как они ковырялись в моих кишках, препарировали органы, расчленяли на атомы и применяли в качестве манекена на обучающем курсе «Пытки: основы, правила, порядок действий»?

— Это было бы объяснимо, — пожал плечами Коулсон, равнодушно встречая ее выпад. — Ты ненавидела Уорда, когда я видел тебя в прошлый раз.

— Я пытаюсь, Коулсон, — раздраженно призналась Скай. — Я честно пытаюсь его ненавидеть. Он лгал мне. Предал нас. Предал то, что у нас было. Я напоминаю себе об этом каждый день, но я не могу. Больше не могу его ненавидеть.

Коулсон долго смотрел ей в глаза, будто ожидая, что встретив его неодобрение, Скай отвернется, заберет свои слова обратно или же начнет ерзать, смутившись, но та спокойно смотрела на него в ответ.

Она долго к этому шла. Чувства к Уорду — любовь это или ненависть — долго определяли ее суть. Было сложно признать, что своей ярой злостью, нежеланием видеть и стремлением держаться подальше Скай всего лишь оберегала свое истекающее кровью сердце, разбитое жестоким предательством. Она не переставала его любить. Никогда. И теперь ей придется с этим жить.

— Ладно, оставим эту тему, — наконец снова заговорил Коулсон, снова делая какие-то пометки на своем падде. — Что по поводу Нью-Йорка?

— А что?

— Ты была там, встречалась с Кэлом.

— Да, была, — Скай и не собиралась это скрывать. — Уорд сказал, что вы пришли за моим... — она споткнулась о слово «отец», точно оно обжигало язык не хуже раскаленного железа, — ... за Кэлом. Я пошла его вытащить. Ну, и поговорить заодно.

— Что такого по-твоему мы могли сделать с твоим отцом? — а вот у Коулсона с определением их родственной связи проблем не возникло. — Зачем это было? И это здание — это ведь была ты, да?

— Я действовала интуитивно. Мы узнали от Кэла все, что могли. Вам он больше не нужен. Я должна была убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, даже если... — Скай вздохнула, — даже если он совсем не тот отец, которого я ожидала встретить.

— Все? — повторил за ней Коулсон. — Что ты знаешь о телепорте? Человеке, который забрал Кэла?

— Только имя — Гордон, — спокойно ответила Скай, встряхнув волосами. — Кэл пытался мне рассказать что-то об особом месте для таких же «одаренных», — она взмахнула рукой, высказывая свое мнения относительно собственного дара, — как я, но... Мне это было не нужно и не интересно.

— А как же любопытство? — явно заинтересовался Коулсон. — Ты же научилась взламывать правительственные сервера не ради избавления от банальной скуки, ты всегда жаждала знать больше.

— Я уже сказала: мне было не интересно, — повторила Скай.

— И ты ничего не знала о поселении нелюдей в Гималаях?

Скай замерла.

— «Нелюди»?  
— Так они себя называют. Люди — такие как ты, Рейна, этот Гордон и десятки, если не сотни других, изменившихся под влиянием Прорицателей, — пояснил Коулсон, внимательно наблюдая за ее реакцией. — Оказывается, они делали это веками, даже приспособили процесс под свои нужды, сумев трансформировать Прорицатели в кристаллы террогена. И скрывались в тайном городе в горах. Твой отец не рассказывал? А Гордон?

— Нет, в смысле, — Скай даже не пыталась скрыть своего замешательства. — Гордон предлагал мне отправиться с ним, в некое безопасное место, но я не особо верю в безопасные места, особенно теперь, так что... я отказалась. А Кэл... у нас не было времени поговорить. Нашу встречу прервала пальба и преследование, так что... Погодите-ка, — Скай поднялась на ноги и подошла к барьеру, замерев точно напротив Коулсона. — Вы сказали: «Скрывались». Что вы сделали?

Что-то мелькнуло в его лице — неясное, размытое, точно тень. Сожаление? Вина?

— Это к делу не относится, — спешно ответил Коулсон. — Отвечай на вопрос, Скай.

— Вы пытаетесь меня отвлечь. Бросьте, Коулсон! Вы сами учили меня вести допрос, я знаю эти приемы! Я знаю, что вы не оговорились, значит, вы что-то сделали, — настаивала на своем Скай. — Я хочу знать что.

Коулсон замер, и вот теперь Скай отчетливо различала вину и печаль, точно оттиск, застывшие на его усталом лице. Это не было чем-то новым: в жизни Коулсона хватало непростых решений, грустных поворотов судьбы и разочарований, а уж число потерь наверняка перевалило за пару сотен. И все же... это чувство было свежим. Будто нечто случилось только вчера. Только пристальное внимание не позволило Скай упустить еле заметное движение головой — Коулсон прислушивался к переговорам в наушнике, а затем быстрыми отточенными движениями вывел на портативный дисплей видео.

Скорее всего это была запись со шлема одного из оперативников «Щ.И.Т.» — пару секунд Скай наблюдала хорошо знакомый интерьер джета, а затем, после коротких помех, картинка быстро сменилась на другую. Теперь перед ней предстали улички небольшого поселения, скорее всего — китайского — пагоды, характерные линии крыш, красные оттенки, колонны, драконы, яркие сады с разноцветными кустарниками в самом цвету. Все это Скай замечала на автомате — сказывалась многодневная муштра Мэй: оцени ситуацию, найди отличительные черты, используй обстановку своих целях. Основное внимание она сосредоточила на людях — их были десятки. Самые разные: возраст, расы, внешний вид ,поведение... Одни в ужасе бежали прочь от наступающих солдат, другие сражались, используя единственное доступное оружие — свои силы. Скай, широко распахнув глаза, изумленно наблюдала, как практически силой мыслей отшвырнула солдат прочь хрупкая девушка лет двадцати. Как глубокий старик, с которого, казалось, вот-вот песок посыплется, одним прикосновением насылал на атакующих жуткие болезни. Как молодой парень один за другим посылал в агентов голубые разряды молний. Видела Скай и Гордона — телепорт то появлялся, то исчезал, прихватив кого-то из своих людей, пока агенты не смогли загнать его в ловушку, практически нашпиговав пулями. Запись была отрывочной — то и дело прерываясь помехами, перед Скай предстали самые разные кусочки наступления: самое начало, несколько особо крупных схваток, взрывы, крики, кровь-кровь-кровь... И конец. Сложенные в длинный ряд трупы. Десятки оглушенных нелюдей, которых расторопные служащие «Щ.И.Т.» грузили на подлетающие один за другим джеты. Сожженные, замороженные, гниющие тела, в которых с трудом, но все-таки можно, все ещё различить агентов.

Видео закончилось, а Скай все еще не могла заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Что-то влажное испачкало щеку и упало на пол. Когда она провела рукой по лицу, то с удивлением поняла, что плачет. Слезы буквально застелили глаза, кулаки сотрясало, правда не силой, а простой человеческой дрожью.

— Боже... — из-за резко пересохшего горла слова давались с трудом.

— Скай, — мягко позвал ее Коулсон, убирая прочь падд. — Успокойся.

— Успокоиться? — она всхлипнула, размазывая слезы по лицу. — Ты серьезно?

Скай трясло. Рыдания раздирали горло, но вместо полноценного плача, получалось лишь жалко всхлипывать, через силу делая следующий вдох. Ноги ослабели, и она медленно опустилась на колени.

— Скай, — Коулсон снова попытался ее успокоить. — У нас не было выбора. Они напали на нас. Они пришли на одну из баз и стали убивать агентов. Мы были вынуждены ответить.

— Это был ваш приказ? — вдруг резко вскинула голову Скай. Ей нужно знать. Нужно убедиться. Коулсон не мог. Не он. Только не он. Пожалуйста.

— Нет, — ответил он, а затем, коротко обернувшись в сторону притаившихся в углах подвала камера добавил, — но я и не попытался это остановить.

— Вы совершили геноцид, — не стесняясь в выражениях, заметила Скай, медленно поднимаясь с пола. — И что с теми, кого задержали? Учитывая, что у меня здесь нет соседей, немного любопытно, куда вы подевали такое количество заключенных.

— Они в изоляции. Симмонс пытается понять природу их силы, — явно не видя в этом ничего не обычного, ответил Коулсон, видимо считая, то она наконец способна к продолжению разговора.

Однако его слова оказали совершенно иной эффект. На мгновение Скай застыла, осознавая сказанное, а затем, шмыгнув носом, проговорила:

— Вы ставите на них эксперименты, так? Пытаетесь обратить их силы назад.

— Скай... — вздохнул Коулсон, то ли возмущенный, то ли ошеломленный ее утверждением.

— И как? — поджав губы, поинтересовалась она. — А? Получается? И сколько их выживших уже отправились в мишки для трупов?

— Мы не «Гидра», — резко напомнил ей Коулсон.

— Да, неужели? — Скай горько усмехнулась. — А так похоже.

— Ты не объективна.

— Конечно. Я — нелюдь, как вы любезно сообщили. И люди — те люди, на которых вы напали, — это мои люди. Такие же как я. Вы засунули их в клетки, отдали Симмонс, которая всегда была немного резковата в суждениях. На опыты. Словно крыс. Чем я отличаюсь от них? — она стала размахивать руками. — Чем? Я такая же аномалия. Что будет дальше? На основе моей крови будут создавать оружие для нужд «Щ.И.Т.»? Для меня изобретут чувствительную к сейсмическим толчкам тюрьму? Или мне присвоят номер, обяжут отмечаться у чертова куратора каждые две недели, а если я неровно вздохну в вашу сторону — вновь окажусь здесь? Может, уменьшим вас бумажную работу, и сразу начнем набивать номера на коже? — Скай протянула в стороны Коулсона руки. — Что-то это мне напоминает, а вам?

— По-твоему, мы — фашисты? Серьезно? — явно отказывался воспринимать ее слова всерьез Коулсон.

— Рада, что вы заметили аналогию. Это тревожило меня давно. Все эти одаренные... — Скай покачала головой. — Помните Рони? Он не был нелюдем, но был похож на нас. И как «Щ.И.Т.» обошелся с ним?

— Это единичный случай.

— Вы лжете сами себе. Оглянитесь, Коулсон. Это происходит не впервые. Просто вы привыкли это не видеть, — с грустью возразила Скай.

— Это все Уорд. Он задурил тебе голову, — после короткой паузы пробормотал он. — Бобби говорила об этом, но мне не хотелось верить.

Скай ухмыльнулась:

— Знаете, что забавно? Я не вспоминала о нем с самого начала беседы. А теперь понимаю, что он был прав.

— В чем?

— Здесь больше нет тех людей, которых я знала и любила.

***  
Перед глазами все плыло и сливалось воедино: цифры, буквы... Вереница прочитанных отчетов следовала перед мысленным взором ровным, ничего не значащим строем, когда Уорд все-таки оттолкнул прочь очередную папку и со вздохом раскинулся в кресле.

Скай не было уже три дня. Три дня в «Щ.И.Те» — достаточно большой срок. Эти ребята совершали практически невозможное и за куда меньший срок. Как быстро она поняла, что происходит? Она покорно следовала за ними, проходила тесты и отвечала на вопросы, точно цирковая обезьянка, или огрызалась и противилась, как загнанный в угол хищник? Приняла ли она, что больше не часть команды? К сожалению, их осведомитель на базе «Щ.И.Та» не мог ответить и на эти вопросы, что уж говорить о большем. Единственное, то Уорду известно достоверно, Скай держат на «карантине», что в переводе, вероятнее всего, значит «в камере». Кроме того, как удалось узнать, новое руководство «Щ.И.Та» было явно не в восторге от того, то их бывший агент — одаренный, причем явно не до конца лояльный организации. Как там звучало в отчете? Нелюдь.

Уорд скривился.

Идиоты. Устроили чуть ли не геноцид, в котором постоянно обвиняли фашистов и «Гидру», оправдывая это превентивными мерами, а потом схватились за голову. Что же мы наделали, ай-яй-яй. Сборище старых маразматиков. По хорошему, Уорду стоило бы их поблагодарить — если бы не последние, не слишком лицеприятные решения «Щ.И.Та», ему вряд ли бы удалось убедить Скай в разумности его пути. А так... они сами практически втолкнули девушку в его распахнутые объятья.

Конечно, работы еще предстоит не мало. Ячейка «Гидры», захваченная Уордом, была порядком расшатана, полна предателей и слабаков — ему придется потратить не мало времени, чтобы сделать из нее нечто, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающие сильную организацию, но начало уже положено. Никаких больше экспериментов с одаренными, пусть Лист и Штрукер хоть обрыдаются. Никакой погони за развалом «Щ.И.Та» — этим пусть занимаются остальные ячейки, если им так хочется. А он займется тем, что у него получается лучше всего. Артефакты, оружие, информация, люди. Со Скай на его стороне, он сможет привлечь на свою сторону куда больше одаренных, чем когда-либо, — Скай вряд ли останется равнодушной к судьбе своих собратьев, особенно теперь, побывав в застенках собственной организации.

Пора жить для себя.

А Скай скоро вернется.

***

После явно неудавшегося разговора с Коулсоном Скай осталась в одиночестве. Тот явно был ошарашен ее высказыванием — пытался убедить, что они по-прежнему семья, то они беспокоятся друг за друга, и ее чувства и мысли — лишь следствие стресса и стокгольского синдрома. Его попытки лишь сильнее убедили Скай в собственной правоте — как бы больно это не было. Нежелание признавать искренность Уорда все еще скреблось где-то в глубине ее разума, точно назойливый червь сомнений, однако голос его становился все тише и тише, заслоняемый жгучим теплом, невольно заполнявшим все существо Скай при мысли о Уорде.

Боже, почему это должно быть так сложно? Почему она не полюбила кого-нибудь чуть более подходящего? Хотя здесь с собственным сердцем спорить было сложно — Уорд действительно подходил к ней так, как вряд ли бы смог кто-то другой. Он понимал ее на каком-то ином недоступном простому обывателю интуитивном уровне, чувствовал, следовал за ней, рядом с ней, так близко, то даже сейчас находясь от него на расстоянии сотен, если не тысяч миль, Скай ощущала фантомное тепло его кожи.

Как это может быть ложью?

Тишина камеры оглушала. От нечего делать Скай стала тупо пялиться в одну точку, лишь изредка шевелясь, чтобы сменить позу. В конце концов она впала в своеобразный транс, полностью погрузившись в собственные ощущения. Она слушала, как стучало сердце, как воздух с тихим, еле слышным свистом покидал легкие, ощущала, как напрягались и расслаблялись мышцы, сведенные резкой судорогой. И чувствовала, как пульсировала, струилась по клеткам ее тела первозданная сила.

Открывшаяся дверь вывела Скай из обретенного равновесия. Вскинув глаза, она распахнула рот от удивления:

— Фитц? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Парень достаточно ловко для того, у кого еще совсем недавно были адские проблемы с координацией, отключил камеры, ведшие наблюдение за Скай, и быстро спустился.

— Нет времени, — просто отозвался он, отключая генераторы полей, ограничивавших пространство ее камеры. — Ты должна уходить. Сейчас!

Скай подхватилась на ноги одним движением, следуя за Фитцем.

— Фитц, что происходит?

— Мне не по душе то, что они решили, — пространно отозвался он, проверяя, если по близости кто-то, кто мог бы помешать Скай сбежать. — Я в этом участвовать не буду.

— В чем? Фитц, объясни мне! — яростно прошептала Скай, опасаясь повышать голос, чтобы не привлекать внимание.

Тот взмахнул руками, показывая, чтобы она ждала у двери, и выскользнул в коридор. Вернувшись назад спустя пару томительных мгновений, Фитц сунул ей в руки куртку, вроде той, что была на ней при возвращении и рюкзак.

— Держи, я собрал, что смог.

Скай быстро натянула куртку и проверила содержимое рюкзака. Там нашлась сменная одежда, пара бутылок с водой, сэндвичи, и пистолет с запасной обоймой. Когда Скай, заметив последние, подняла на него удивленный взгляд, Фитц тут же отвел глаза.

— Надеюсь, это тебе не понадобится. Накинь капюшон и иди за мной, — пробормотал он.

Фитц выступил ее поводырем — Скай не рисковала даже глаза поднять выше, чем было необходимо, чтобы видеть его спину в двух шагах впереди. Агентам, торопливо проходившим мимо, видимо не было абсолютно никакого дела до странной фигуры в темной куртку, бредущей по коридорам. Что не удивительно — в штате всегда хватала чудаков и персон не от мира сего, и судя по всему Скай просто приняли за одну из них.

После очередного поворота она поравнялась с Фитцем и повторила вопрос:

— Что все-таки происходит, Фитц?

Тот суетливо огляделся по сторонам, открывая именным ключом дверь ангара:

— Они решили, что ты слишком опасна. Они не собирались тебя отпускать. Когда решение было принято, Симмонс предложила.. эм... — Фитц защелкал пальцами, подбирая верное слово, — ...нейротоксин, который, по ее мнению, должен атаковать гены нелюдя в твоей...

— ДНК? — предположила Скай.

— Да, в твоей ДНК. Она ожидает, что этот токсин сработает как лекарство и приведет твой организм к исходному состоянию, до тр... трансформации.

— Эти гены имплантированы в каждую клеточку моего тела, — постепенно осознавая масштабы вероятной катастрофы, пробормотала Скай. — И если ввести этот токсин...

— Ты умрешь, — просто закончил ее мысль Фитц.

Скай даже не успела ошеломленно вздохнуть, а тот уже принялся давать ей дальнейшие инструкции:

— Так, дальше ты пойдешь одна. Ангар сейчас пуст — время позднее, вылетов нет, в рубке никого нет. Возьми квинджет — так ты сможешь быстрее скрыться с радаров...

— Фитц! — одернула его Скай. — Зачем Симмонс это делает?

Он замер и посмотрел на Скай. В его глазах отчетливо читалась тоска и некая обреченность.

— Я не знаю. Но думаю, она боится, — Фитц резко дернулся и подтолкнул ее в направлении ангара. — Иди, поторопись. Я постараюсь отвлечь их.

— Фитц! Спасибо, — быстро поблагодарила его Скай.

Тот лишь кивнул, быстро исчезнув в переплетении коридоров.

Ангар был действительно пуст — шаги Скай гулким эхом отражались от стен. Однако не успела она подойти к ближайшему заправленному джету, помещение озарилось красными вспышками аварийных сигналов, а за стеной послышалось громкое гудение сирены. Чертыхнувшись, Скай рванула вперед. Быстро отыскав нужный рубильник, она запустила открытие крыши и бросилась квинджету. Бросив рюкзак на пол, она едва не упала в кресло пилота, запнувшись о небольшой порожек, параллельно переключая многочисленные тумблеры в активное положение. Вскоре мотор джета знакомо зарычал, послышался звук разгоняющихся лопастей, а стоило Скай начать подниматься в воздух, двери в ангар распахнулись и внутрь посыпали агенты, моментально открывшие по ней огонь. Свиста пуль слышно не было — лишь громкие удары от столкновения их с металлом корпуса или толстым лобовым стеклом. Понимая, что еще чуть-чуть и то осыпется на пол, лишая ее последней защиты, Скай, придерживая руль одной рукой, стянула с другой перчатку и аккуратно высунула ладонь в боковое окно. Джет продолжал набирать высоту, крыша ангара начала смыкаться — кто-то из агентов явно поспешил отрезать ее единственный путь к побегу. И Скай прикрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь на собственных желаниях.

Сила струилась, пела, ликовала, волнами разливалась от ее обнаженной кожи, быстро достигая земли... и та содрогнулась. Сначала один раз — осторожно, неуверенно, почти робко. Затем еще и еще, пока дрожь не заставила атакующих упасть. Со всех сторон посыпались тяжелые контейнеры, пыль и куски потолка и стен, которые почти мгновенно испещрила сеть трещин. А потом ангар рухнул вниз. Пол просел прямо в точке приложения силы Скай, и все, что было в помещении: квинджеты, коробки с инструментами и деталями для ремонта, немногочисленных автомобили, люди — ринулось в образовавший провал, что становился все шире.

Ее квинджет почти покинул ангар, и Скай поспешила остановиться, обеими руками ухватившись за штурвал.

Внизу кричали люди и рушились остатки ее старой жизни.

Тьма в сердце жадно облизнулась, почувствовав дуновение свободы.  
Скай было все равно.

***  
Этот день его порядком вымотал. Уорд открыл дверь своей квартиры, мечтая упасть на диван и не вставать с него ближайшие часов двадцать. Новобранцы были наивны, не обучены, полны гонору, но вместе с тем весьма многообещающи. Если Кара выбьет из них всю дурь, разумеется. А пока они приносили только усталость и изматывающую головную боль, набатом бившуюся в висках.

Несмотря на усталость и раздражение, которое наверное уже срослось с ним в единое целое, Уорд расслабился не настолько, чтобы не заметить хрупкую фигурку, нагло оккупировавшую его диван.

— Как ты нашла это здание?

— Это не так сложно, если знать, то ищешь, — Скай ответила, даже не повернувшись, целиком увлеченная содержимым бокала, что крутила в пальцах. — Я покусилась на твои запасы спиртного.

— Я не против, — махнул рукой Уорд, подходя ближе и устраиваясь в кресле напротив.

Скай была расстроена. Этим кричало все: смятая одежда, которую та явно не потрудилась сменить после побега; тонкие пальцы, скользящие по окрашенному розовым стеклу; еле заметная бледность, морщинка, появлявшаяся на ее лбу, стоило Скай задуматься; печальный наклон головы... Она забралась на диван с ногами, бросив сапоги с массивной подошвой на ковре, и вся будто пыталась сжаться в комок, чтобы стать как можно незаметнее.

Уорд внимательно изучал каждую мелочь: синяки под глазами, бьющуюся на шее жилку, обнаженные пальцы ног, явно мерзнувшие, но Скай точно не собиралась обращать на это внимание.

— Слышал, у «Щ.И.Та» были проблемы. Сбежал кто-то из заключенных, разрушив военный ангар, — как будто в пустоту заметил он, наконец, решив, что ждать откровений от Скай слишком самонадеянно.

— Пришлось уходить шумно, — пожав плечами, отозвалась Скай.

— И это все? — выждав пару секунд, но так и не дождавшись продолжения, утонил Уорд. — Никаких подробностей? Криков? Возмущения? Ярости?

— Ты был прав.

Странно, но эти три давно ожидаемых слова вдруг оказались совсем не тем, что Уорд хотел бы услышать. Потянувшись, он аккуратно забрал из рук абсолютно не сопротивляющейся Скай бокал и отставил его в сторону, а затем осторожно сжал ее ладони в своих.

— Расскажи мне.  
Скай впервые за вечер вскинула на него свои глаза, и Уорд мгновенно утонул в них, точно в бездонных озерах. Карие, почти темные, точно два провала, ведущих к самому центру земли, ни конца ни края, и тонуть в них было так просто и сладко, что... почему бы и нет?

— Поцелуй меня, — хрипло попросила его Скай.

И Уорд не смог. Даже не попытался сопротивляться. Зачем? Падение в бездну никогда не ощущалось так ярко, живо, правильно. Он сел на диван рядом со Скай, а затем наклонился, собираясь утянуть в поцелуй. Скай ринулась ему на встречу, их губы столкнулись в хаотичной, лишенной задумчивости и томности ласке, мгновенно породившей волны взрывного удовольствия, тут же распространившегося по телу, горячей дрожью.

Руки Скай выпуталась из его слабой хватки, скользнули по груди, обхватили шею, прошлись по макушке, ероша волосы, и Уорд лишь судорожно вздохнул, впиваясь в манящий его рот очередным поцелуем. Он практически лежал на ней: ноги Скай раскинуты, колени сжимали бока, мягкая грудь вжималась в его — и мерзкая головная боль, преследовавшая его, исчезла, растворилась, распалась на атомы, вытесненная сладким ароматом ее кожи, смешанным с вязким мускусным запахом возбуждения.

Когда Уорд отстранился, Скай потянула с его плеч куртку, отбросила прочь свою и тут же впилась поцелуями-укусами в сильную шею, заставив Уорда замереть, судорожно вслушиваясь ощущения. Мягкие губы прошлись по выступающей венке до самой яремной впадинки и вернулись обратно. А затем Уорд почувствовал влагу и резкие движения быстрого язычка, оставившего на его коже свою стремительно темнеющую метку.

— Скай, — то ли простонал, то ли позвал он, мягко сжимая ее за плечи. — Тебе стоит остановиться, если ты не хочешь последствий.

— Кто сказал, что я их не хочу? — на мгновение оторвавшись от создания еще одного засоса на его шее, отозвалась Скай.

Оторопев от неожиданного ответа, Уорд быстро взял себя в руки:

— Что изменилось?

Скай также замерла, явно размышляя над его вопросом, а затем, ласково коснувшись его щеки, пробормотала:

— Все. В первую очередь — я.

Она потянулась к нему, и этот поцелуй, в противовес предыдущему был мягким, нежным, будто растянутым во времени на целую бесконечность. Не отрываясь от горячего рта, Уорд легко подхватил Скай на руки, вынудив ее обхватить себя ногами. Его руки тут же прошлись по обтянутым джинсой стройным бедрам и замерли на округлых ягодицах, которые так и хотелось сжать в ладонях.

Он отнес ее в спальню и легко опустил на кровать, тут же отбрасывая прочь легко стянутую футболку. Скай, воспользовалась мгновениями свободы не менее продуктивно — в сторону полетела и ее кофта, и торопливо стянутые джинсы. Полуобнаженная Скай была совершенством, и Уорд не стал скрывать своего восхищения, тут же принявшись покрывать нежную кожу поцелуями. Ее тело казалось произведением искусства — мягкие линии пресса, изящные изгибы бедер, приятная форма груди, быстро освобожденной от бюстгальтера. Уорд скользнул распахнутым ртом по ключицам, обжег горячим дыханием нежную кожу, прихватил губами вздернутый вверх сосок, вызвав у Скай оглушающе громкий стон. Его руки скользили по ее телу, сжимали талию, оглаживали бедра, не торопясь проникать между ними. Скай изгибалась дугой, подаваясь навстречу его рту, жадно терзающему ее грудь, то цеплялась руками за плечи, едва не расцарапывая их в кровь, то запускала пальцы в волосы, грозя вырвать их с корнем.

Комната полнилась звуками: сбитое дыхание, шорох простыней, влажные причмокивания и тот пошлый шлепок, с которым истерзанный сосок покидал рот Уорда, перемежались со стонами и вскриками, которые издавала Скай, порой едва не срывая голос.

Оставив в покое ее грудь, Уорд скользнул ниже, очертил носом еле заметные кубики пресса, обвел языком вокруг пупка и потянул прочь тонкую ткань трусиков, оставляя Скай полностью обнаженной.

Смотреть на нее — запыхавшуюся, судорожно стискивающую то его плечи, то простыни, изгибающуюся навстречу малейшей его ласке — было удовольствием за гранью человеческого понимания. Возбуждение, точно вино, согревавшее кровь, искрило под кожей, отдавая жаром в паху, становясь практически нестерпимым.

Уорд сжал руками ее бедра, вынуждая раскинуть их шире, потерся носом о коротко стриженные волосы на лобке и накрыл ртом розовую горошину клитора, посасывая и периодически задевая нежную кожу языком и зубами. Скай не то всхлипнула, не то вскрикнула, содрогнувшись в оргазме. В момент кульминации силы ее выскользнули из-под контроля и на пару мгновений все в комнате — от мебели до картин на стенах — сотряслось от коротких толчков. Придя в себя, Скай потянула Уорда за волосы вверх, жадно целуя, вылизывая его рот, точно выискивая вкус собственной смазки, осевший на его губах, попутно пытаясь высвободить его из плена джинс.

— Да, сними уже эти чертовы брюки! — в очередной раз проиграв битву с хитрой застежкой, прошипела Скай ему в лицо.

Смешок, все-таки сорвавшийся с губ Уорда, растворился в его же стоне, стоило Скай наконец проскользнуть руками в его штаны и сжимать напряженный член. Одежда тут явно была лишней, и Уорд поспешил избавить от нее. Стоило ему это сделать, как Скай ловко опрокинула его на кровать и, перекинув ногу, села сверху. Она скользнула языком от уже налившихся кровью засосов на шее Уорда вниз, по груди и животу, оставляя по себя липкую дорожку слюны, ненадолго задержалась на прессе, пройдясь ноготками вдоль каждой выдающейся вперед мышцы. Ее волосы растрепались и скользили по коже Уорда, создавая приятную щекотку, лишь добавлявшей остроты и без того ярким ощущениям.

Спустившись еще ниже, Скай обхватила напряженный член Уорда рукой, вызвав у того рваный вздох, пробежалась пальцами от основания к головке и обратно, а затем повторила тот же путь губами и языком, прежде чем все-таки погрузить головку, поблескивавшую каплями смазки, в рот. Она облизывала, целовала, ласкала его член, то насаживаясь почти до горла, вынуждая Уорда судорожно хвататься за спинку кровати, то выпуская его полностью, из-за чего от головки ко рту Скай протягивалась ниточка слюны, которую так и хотелось собрать пальцами. Она прихватывала губами кожу у самого основания члена, ласкала его яйца и, казалось, поставила своей целью убить Уорда удовольствием.

Этого он допустить не мог.

Дождавшись, пока Скай в очередной раз выпустила его член изо рта, Уорд подхватил ее под руки и опрокинул на спины, быстро устраиваясь между разведенных бедер. Ему хватило одного рваного толчка, чтобы погрузиться в тепло ее тела. Скай сжимала Уорда — тесная, влажная, горячая, — подавалась вперед на каждое движение бедер, жарко дышала в ухо, терзала спину, оставляя плачущие кровавыми слезами царапины, и еле заметно дрожала, стоило ему начать двигаться чуть быстрее.

Второй оргазм, казалось, и вовсе лишил Скай сознания. Ее долго трясло, руки, сжимавшие плечи Уорда, наверняка оставили после себя синяки, а из горла вырывались болезненные, смешанные с хрипами стоны. Сам Уорд не продержался долго — вида Скай медленно расслабляющейся после последней волны удовольствия, ему хватило, чтобы после десятка рваных толчков, кончить, едва успев вытащить член из горячего лона. Сперма брызнула в разные стороны, оросив кровать, его пальцы и испачкав белесыми каплями покрытый потом живот Скай.

Аккуратно вытершись прибереженными как раз для подобных случаев салфетками, Уорд стер следы своего семени с кожи Скай и опустился на кровать рядом с ней. Та тут же подкатилась поближе, устроив голову у него на плече и почти мгновенно заснув. Уорд подтянул одеяло, укрывая и себя, и Скай, нежно поцеловал ее в висок и удовлетворенно закрыл глаза.

Завтра наступит новый день.

И Скай точно останется с ним.  


**_Некоторое время спустя_ **

Объект, за которым она вела наблюдение последние два часа, достаточно умело отбивался от самых маститых оперативников «Щ.И.Та», не гнушаясь использовать ни простую физическую силу, ни свою способность управлять электричеством. Когда Мэй, хитро извернувшись, все-таки ударила того по лицу, парень не растерялся и тут же зарядил по ней током, правда Мэй недаром заработала свою репутацию и смогла в последний момент увернуться от удара, бросившись в другую сторону. Однако и этих десяти секунд нелюдю хватило, чтобы скрыться.

— Как обстоят дела? — раздался голос Уорда в наушнике.

— Парень не промах, — отозвалась Скай, вскидывая винтовку, через прицел которой наблюдала за происходящим, на плечо. — «Щ.И.Ту» приходится непросто. Хотя они и притащили чуть ли не половину действующих агентов.

— Возможно, они предполагают твое присутствие и, помня о том, что произошло в Рио, решили перестраховаться. Ты тогда ловко увела Джонни у них из-под носа, — предположил Уорд.

— Да, получилось забавно, — усмехнулась Скай, быстро перемещаясь от крыши к крыше, пытаясь не упустить электро-парня из виду.

— Попытаешься вытащить нелюдя из заварушки?

— Нет, — уверенно отозвалась она, устраиваясь на новой точке наблюдения. — Слишком много агентов «Щ.И.Та» рядом с гражданскими. Они будут стрелять, а мне не нужны лишние жертвы.

— Я тебя винить не буду, — с легкой иронией заметил Уорд.

— Зато я буду, — парировала Скай. — Найду его позже.

— Как хочешь, — спокойно отозвался Уорд. — Что насчет ужина в ресторане сегодня?

— Ресторан? — улыбнулась Скай, провожая нелюдя прицелом до автобуса. — Похоже, на свидание.

— Мы слишком много работаем. Я подумал, тебе понравится эта идея.

— Мне нравится, — ответила она, принимаясь разбирать уже ненужную винтовку. — В семь?

— Идет. Я закажу твое любимое вино, — явно заигрывая, уточнил Уорд.

— А потом я затащу тебя в туалет, и мы превратим приличный ресторан в забегаловку? — с сарказмом предположила Скай.

— Мне нравится этот план, — немного погодя отозвался Уорд.

— Тогда до вечера, — коротко попрощавшись, Скай отключила связь и застегнула рюкзак с разобранной винтовкой, тут же принявшись спускаться по пожарной лестнице.

Ее новая жизнь была по-прежнему окутана тьмой. Порой в ее глубине просыпались чудовища, жаждущие крови и ярости, и Скай с трудом находила способ удержать их на цепи. Но рядом был Уорд.

И его тьма совсем не пугала.

The end


End file.
